Not a Boy Anymore
by valsolo
Summary: Nine years after TPM, Queen Amidala faces another sinister threat in the midst of realizing that Anakin Skywalker is no longer a little boy. Lots of adventure, mush, and a wily Falleen! Now completed. Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Not a Boy Anymore 

Author: valsolo 

Genre/Rating: Romance--- PG 

Disclaimer: I am, of course, not doing this for money but for the pure joy it brings. :) No infringement is intended. 

Chapter 1--- 

"Please slow down, your highness! You may trip if you're not careful," the handmaiden pleaded after her queen as they trotted quickly down the hall. Finally, the young noble stopped. 

"You're right, Sabe. I'm being perfectly juvenile, aren't I?" The queen and her maiden both fidgeted with the awkward royal dress. Sabe smiled and chuckled to herself at the irony of the queen's actions. She and Queen Amidala, or Padme, as she knew her, was a study in contradictions. She had been elected ruler of this kingdom at the tender age of only fourteen due to her keen intelligence and wisdom beyond her years. She had proven very early on in her reign that she was no child when it came to ruling Naboo. After orchestrating a treaty with the Gungans, she successfully warded off an invasion by the Trade Federation nine years earlier. Amidala had continued to rule wisely and was admired and respected by people all over the galaxy. 

Yet despite her outwardly confident persona, Sabe knew that Padme was like any other young woman. They had talked many times about their dreams and found they were quite similar. Both wanted a family with a bit of romance and adventure thrown in. Well, they had definitely had enough adventure and now Sabe knew that Padme was ready for the rest. 

"I'm so ridiculous! I just can't believe I'm acting like this, Sabe. If you ever told all you know about me, they'd kick me out of this palace, for sure." 

Amidala smiled and tried to push the oversized headdress back up on her head. Sabe giggled again as she watched her friend and thought of how much she cared for her. Standing up, she looked into the eyes of her queen and said, " I would never betray your trust, Padme." 

Padme looked back and knew she could trust her friend and bodyguard. 

"I know," she said simply. Sabe helped with the headdress, then stepped back to survey her handy work. 

"There. Beautiful as always." Amidala grinned graciously. 

"You know, sometimes I think these royal clothes are a bit much. I'd be much more comfortable in your outfit." The queen tried to pat down her huge billowy skirt. 

"Come on," the handmaiden said, playfully pushing the queen forward. "They're going to wonder where you are." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"Wow! This place still amazes me after all these years," Anakin Skywalker commented as he stared in awe at the ornate throne room. "Can you believe people actually live here, Master?" 

"Don't let yourself be so impressed with material possessions, Anakin. They fade away just as easily as a shadow at twilight." Obi-Wan Kenobi turned to face his apprentice and grinned. "But yes it is an amazingly beautiful place, as you said." 

Anakin strode over to one of the high-backed chairs and plopped down. 

"It's going to be great to have a few days rest after this last mission. Those Rylars and Serndals really drained me." He continued to gaze around the large room. "I'm kind of looking forward to seeing Padme, I mean the queen again, too. It's been quite some time since our last visit and I'd like to fill her in on all I've done since then." 

Obi-wan chuckled at his padawan's youthfulness. Anakin was still a boy in so many ways, but was becoming a very capable Jedi. The past several years and millions of people across the galaxy could attest to that. Obi-wan was quite proud of all of Anakin's accomplishments and knew the boy wanted to impress Queen Amidala. 

"I'm sure she will be quite impressed, Anakin," the Jedi master confirmed. Anakin blushed at his own revelation. 

"Am I that easy to read, Master?" Anakin asked guiltily. 

"For me, yes," the older man responded. 

Just then the doors to the throne room swished open allowing the queen and handmaiden to enter. Anakin quickly jumped to his feet to stand by his master. Amidala stopped when she saw the two hooded figures standing before her. She was looking forward to seeing this pair of old friends. Obi-wan Kenobi lowered his hood to greet the young queen. 

"Your highness. It is so good to see you again. We would like to thank you for allowing us to rest here on Naboo for a few days." 

"Obi-wan," she said as she grabbed his hand. "You know that you are always welcome here. You are a hero to my people." She had of course put on her 'royal' face and voice as formality demanded, but she felt very comfortable around the Jedi. 

"Ahem," came the voice from the other hooded figure. It stood nearly a head taller than Obi-wan, Amidala noticed. Slowly, the figure lowered his hood to reveal a strange, yet familiar face. 

"Hello, Padme," Anakin said with a grin that sent a tingle up Amidala's spine. Standing there was not the gangly teenager she had last seen, but a handsome, much more grown up Anakin Skywalker. Her eyes took inventory from head to toe. He was now perhaps as tall as Qui-gon had been, she estimated, and even through his loose-fitting Jedi tunic, she could tell his shoulders had broadened to accompany a strong chest and arms. His sandy blond hair was still spiked fairly short, but showed off his deeply tanned face and bright blue eyes in contrast. 

"Anakin?" she asked unsure, trying to keep her jaw off of the floor. 

"Have I changed so much?" he asked, quietly pleased with her reaction. 

"You just look so... different since we last saw one another," she responded. "You're grown up." 

Anakin couldn't help but smile from ear to ear. Sure many women all over the galaxy had taken notice of him over the past few years, but here in front of him was the only woman he wanted to impress. She had filled his thoughts and dreams since first they met. He knew even after their first meeting as children that someday she would be his. Only now did he feel as if it was actually within his grasp. He wanted to reach out to her, to pull her to him, but he knew that it would not be proper etiquette to do so here and now. His heart beat faster at the mere sight and scent of her so close. 

"Well, I'm almost officially a Jedi knight now," he stated proudly. "That must be why I look so different." He flashed her a cocky lopsided grin, and she chuckled in response. 

"That must be it," she said grinning at Obi-wan. 

"You are both welcome to stay here on Naboo for as long as you like," she announced. "I'll send someone in to show you to your chambers. Right now I must go to a council meeting, but I do hope you will join me tonight for dinner." With that she bowed to the two Jedi and left the room with her handmaiden following close behind. 

As Queen Amidala walked toward the council chamber, she became lost in her thoughts. 

"He sure has changed, hasn't he?" Sabe questioned, knowing what, or who, was on the queen's mind. 

"What?" Amidala blurted as she stopped in her tracks to look at her friend. 

"Anakin Skywalker. He has grown to be quite handsome, don't you agree?" 

Amidala felt her face begin to blush as she looked away. "Yes, he has. But he is still a boy, Sabe, so don't even--- Stop that grinning right now," Amidala demanded of her smiling aide. Amidala tried to retain a straight face, but felt her own mouth betray her and begin smiling too. 

"He is quite dashing, isn't he?" Amidala admitted as she turned around to enter the council chamber. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Amidala sat down at the council table and got down to business. She was never one to let her personal life interfere with the matter at hand. 

"Ladies and gentlemen," she began. "It has come to my attention that there exists a threat to our peace on the other side of the planet. Please share with me what you have learned." 

Governor Sio Bibble began speaking and explained the situation to all those in the council. Amidala's heart tightened at the thought of another possibility of war. When they had won against the Trade Federation, she had hoped to never be involved in another war. Yet as she listened to the governor, a feeling of dark worry washed over her. 

"In closing, I believe there may be a link between this threat and the dangerous Sith lord from the great invasion of nine years ago," he concluded. All eyes then turned to the young queen in anticipation of her response. After a few moments, she stood to address her council. 

"Thank you, Governor. It appears that we have no choice but to take some kind of action in this situation. Since I trust Governor Bibble's judgment, I believe that I must also inform the Jedi of the possibility of the Sith involvement. After that, we will meet again and decide on our next move. For now, you are dismissed." 

The council members exited the room leaving Amidala alone with Sabe. 

"Not again, Sabe. I don't know if I could go through another war that would kill my people." The handmaiden could tell by the look on Amidala's face that worry had already set in. 

"And the thought of another Sith lord... Remember what happened last time a Sith was here? I still remember the looks on the faces of Obi-wan and Anakin at Qui-gon's funeral. His death cut deep into both their hearts." 

Sabe watched helplessly as her dear friend agonized over sorrowful memories. 

"But, if there is a Sith on Naboo, then it is good that the Jedi are here now. Perhaps it is destiny that brought them here at this time," Sabe suggested. 

Amidala looked sorrowfully at her handmaiden. 

"That's what I'm afraid of," she solemnly replied. 

_More to come..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2---- 

Anakin skillfully blocked another parry with his lightsaber and came face to face with his master. The hiss of their swords continued to sound as they stared each other down. Obi-wan pushed Anakin away and began a new series of jabs and swings, his partner blocking each one. 

Amidala was on the way to her chambers when she noticed a handful of servant girls gathered by a nearby balcony. Curious, she walked over to see what was holding their close attention. She reached the group of girls, but couldn't see over them to find out what they were watching so intently. 

"What is it?" she asked. None of the girls turned to look at her, but one did throw back an answer. 

"The two Jedi knights are practicing with their laser swords." Amidala smiled to herself. "Come see," added the girl. She turned to bring the newcomer into the little group of spectators when she realized the newcomer was her queen. Her eyes widened in surprise as she yanked on the dress of one of the other girls. 

"What?! Can't you see I'm trying to---" But the second girl's sentence was cut short as she too turned and saw the queen. "Your highness," she said casting her eyes to the floor and curtsying. Upon hearing that, the rest of the group turned also and followed suit in obeisance. 

"Don't you girls have other duties you should be tending to?" Amidala queried jokingly. 

"Yes, your majesty," came the response, and the band of girls quickly scurried off in shame. 

As soon as they were gone, Amidala peered over the edge of the balcony. She could see why the girls had been so transfixed. Obi-wan and Anakin were locked in a practice duel with their lightsabers. Something about the fluidness of their graceful movements and the look of intensity in their eyes seemed to mesmerize her. She couldn't pull herself away. Obi-wan looked so much the same as years before, only wiser and more mature. But Anakin... He was fighting without a shirt, and Amidala could see the movements of the finely toned muscles in his arms and back. A sheen of perspiration covered him, and she could see the concentration etched on both men's faces. 

Anakin felt like he was being watched again. Earlier he had sensed it and found a group of palace maids gawking at him and his master. He had to admit that he liked the attention. However, this time was different Taking a quick glance back up at the balcony, he saw her watching. His heart nearly stopped along with his concentration as Obi-wan took the opportunity to knock Anakin's saber out of his hand. A stunned Anakin spun around only too late, realizing he had lost. 

"You lost your focus, Anakin," Obi-wan stated. "You allowed your mind to wander--- along with your eyes." Obi-wan smiled and glanced up at Amidala on the balcony. Anakin's face began to blush at his master's remarks. 

Amidala had cringed as Anakin's lightsaber was knocked away. Thankfully, Obi-wan was skilled enough not to hurt his student, but she could tell Anakin was embarrassed by his defeat. The two men shook hands and bowed to one another. Obi-wan clipped his weapon onto his belt and left the hall. Anakin shyly looked up at Amidala until her gaze met his, and then he quickly looked away. She could sense his embarrassment and for a brief moment, she saw traces of the young boy from Tatooine. Her protectiveness entered in and so she descended the stairs to meet him in the great hall. Watching him busy himself by putting his tunic back on, Amidala had to admit that he had grown into quite an attractive young man. Yet she still remembered the child who had left his mother and lost a newly made friend all within only days of one another. 

"That was quite a display you put on," she ventured as she walked down the staircase. 

"Yeah, right," he grunted. However, she remained determined to brighten his attitude. 

" You had quite an adoring fan club up there watching They didn't even notice when I walked up." 

Anakin turned to face her and smiled gently. _'If only she knew that she's the only woman I'm_ _watching_' he thought to himself. Sensing her efforts to put him at ease, his confidence returned. 

"Well, I would have won--IF I hadn't been distracted by such a beautiful spectator." Grinning, he boldly gazed into her eyes and this time didn't look away. To say the young queen was caught off guard was an understatement. The look in his eyes caused Amidala's heart to speed up and her mouth to go dry. Anakin's smile broadened as he realized her surprise, and so, taking advantage of the moment, he shot her a sly wink.. 

"I'm afraid I must now take leave of your charming company, your highness," he mockingly said as he gave a large bow. Then taking her dainty hand in his, he applied a soft kiss as he continued to stare deep into her eyes. After a few seconds, Anakin offered another sly wink, then abruptly turned and left Amidala standing alone in her silent astonishment. Glancing down at her hand, a question formed in hr mind. 

_ 'Did he just flirt with me?' _

__

__At that instant, a distant memory flooded her mind of a young boy matter-of-factly informing her that he would marry her someday. After stating that she could not marry him because he was just a boy, she remembered his quick response. 

'I won't always be.' 

That reality was slowly dawning on Amidala, Queen of the Naboo. Anakin Skywalker was definitely no longer a little boy. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- After dinner that evening, Queen Amidala asked to speak to the two Jedi privately. She informed them of the possible Sith involvement on the opposite side of the planet and asked for their opinions on what steps to take next. 

Obi-wan's mind swirled with memories of Qui-gon's death at the hands of the evil Sith, Darth Maul. The Jedi recalled the tauntingly wicked look on Maul's face when he thought Obi-wan was a goner, and how that look changed to painful shock as his body was sliced in two by a Jedi lightsaber. Finally, he spoke. 

"We must alert the Jedi Council, but I am sure they will want us to investigate further." 

Anakin knew how deeply Qui-gon's death had cut into his master's heart. Even Anakin himself had to fight against the anger and pain of the loss. The possibility of another Sith encounter was not to be taken lightly. The trio continued to discuss the next move. 

"The governor of Rabeed had invited me for a visit to more clearly see firsthand his city's point of view on the matter. They wish to have more direct involvement by the Republic in their trade. I, however, am leery of too much government involvement. The more control we give up, the less power we have as an individual people. I must go." 

Anakin marveled at her intelligence and concern for her people. To him it only made her even more attractive. Just like when he was a boy, he could not keep himself from staring at her. Amidala happened to notice the attention, and Anakin thought he could almost see her blush even through all of that white make-up. 

_'I'm not a boy anymore, Padme_,' he silently sent her way. 

"Well," Anakin spoke suddenly," you can not go without protection." Standing straight as a board and lifting his chin proudly, he continued. "I volunteer my services to you, Pad--- I mean, your highness." 

"Thank you, Anakin," she replied with a sweet smile, "but I cannot allow you to give up your time of rest." 

"No," Obi-wan interjected. "He's right. You cannot go without Jedi protection. They tried to kill you before, and if another Sith is behind this disturbance, you will need our help." The older Jedi paced in thought. "I have a plan," he began, and with that he shared his idea with the other two. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-- 

The night air breezed through the open balcony doors of the dark chamber. In the middle of the floor a lone cloaked figure knelt before a small mechanism. 

"What is thy bidding, my master?" the figure inquired aloud. Suddenly before him, atop the mechanism, appeared another dark cloaked figure. 

"Yes, my apprentice," the hologram hissed. "I have been waiting for your call. Is everything going as I have planned?" 

The first figure raised his face to look at his superior. 

"Yes, Master. The queen will be arriving within a week. Our sources have successfully relayed the erroneous information as you commanded. She believes she will be ironing out a trade dispute and has no clue about the real reason for her visit." 

"Good... good." 

"There could be a small problem, however." The younger man hesitated, afraid of his leader's reaction. 

"Yes? What is it?" he asked impatiently. 

"I received word that two Jedi have been visiting the Theed palace. If they sense anything--" 

"Don't worry about them. I already knew, but they will present no problems for you. I have trained you well...... better than my last." The subordinate puffed up with pride at his master's compliment. He knew his predecessor was trained to be a lethal weapon unlike no other, and to be placed above him only added to the man's overwhelmingly large ego. The master continued. 

"This young queen has a power that I must possess. She has eluded me before, but this time...... I will have her." The last sentence was spoken with the utmost confidence. "You will persuade her to join me. If she refuses---" 

"Yes, Master?" 

"---then kill her." The kneeling figure bowed as the hologram faded back into the darkness from which it came, and then he stood. Taking a deep breath, he spoke aloud to himself. 

"Yes....... I will take great pleasure in 'persuading' the young queen," he stated as a predatory grin spread across his face. "Persuading is my specialty." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The week following the arrival of Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker was spent preparing for Queen Amidala's visit to Rabeed, the large city on the opposite side of Naboo. Rumors of unrest due to a trade dispute had reached the palace , and Amidala had decided to travel to the city to see for herself what, or who, was at the root of this problem. She took great care to stay attuned to the voices of her people, and now would be no different, despite her council's fear for her safety. It eased their worries and hers that the two Jedi had volunteered to accompany her. 

Anakin had been first to insist he come along for protection. Obi-wan had hastily agreed once informed of possible Sith involvement. The Jedi had given up their vacation time and instead opted for more lightsaber practice, much to the delight of all the palace females, the queen included. 

During the practice sessions Anakin often felt Amidala watching him from inconspicuous hiding places. Maybe no one else knew what she was doing, but he could feel her strong life force almost as well as his own. It was a connection he had experienced since their first meeting on Tatooine. It pleased him greatly and even prodded him to be more flamboyant than usual, adding extra spins and kicks even when they weren't needed. Obi-wan caught on to Anakin's motivation easily enough and tried to make it as difficult for his padawan as possible. The end result were flashy practice duel that mesmerized any and all spectators that happened to be watching. 

One afternoon during the Jedis' training, Amidala stood quietly in the shadows observing every move Anakin made. She was unable to focus on anything but his lean, muscular form, unable to believe that this man was the same little scruffy child who ha so obviously revealed his crush on her years ago. Since the day of his embarrassing defeat by Obi-wan, Anakin had not again been alone with Amidala. He had been busy training himself and others, and she had been readying herself politically for the upcoming trip. However, she always managed to be in transit when it was lightsaber time. Of course, she tried to remain out of sight so as not to be a distraction to Anakin. 

_'Yeah, right_," she had said to herself. _'It's you who are distracted, Amidala!'_ Despite her self-scolding, she didn't leave. Something kept her there-- kept her eyes glued to Anakin Skywalker and his every move. 

_'She's here,'_ Anakin thought as he blocked Obi-wan's swing. With that knowledge came a new surge of confidence, so Anakin swirled around and jabbed at Obi-wan with a flourish of his free hand. Feeling a bit mischievous, as he so often did, he decided to toy with Amidala a bit. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a small vase sitting upon a marble stand. Using the Force, he picked it up and moved it sneakily closer to the hiding queen, all the while continuing to successfully ward off any advances by his master. Another quick glance told him that Amidala was not paying attention to anything but him. 

_'Perfect!'_ he thought. 

Suddenly, he let the vase drop right behind the peeping queen. As it shattered on the floor, Amidala let out a startled yelp and jumped out from her hiding place. Obi-wan noticed her and quickly turned off his saber as did Anakin. The younger Jedi could not contain his snicker after seeing the queen's astonished face. With a suspicious glare, Obi-wan questioned his pupil through the Force. 

'_Are you responsible for this, Anakin?"_ Young Skywalker simply burst out laughing, and Obi-wan had his answer. Her heart still racing, Queen Amidala looked at Anakin in confusion. 

"Did you do that, Ani?" she asked. Through his laughter, Anakin somehow managed a response. 

"I'm truly sorry, your highness." He tried to catch his breath. "I just thought I would coax you out of your hiding place and into the open. No sense being a '_secret admirer_.'" After his last remark, he cast a roguish wink her way, and she could once again feel her face heat up underneath all of her royal make-up. 

Obi-wan attempted to alleviate some of the queen's embarrassment. "I assure you, Anakin will pay to replace the vase, your highness." He watched as Anakin continued to gaze confidently at Amidala as if he had won a round of sabacc. The elder Jedi knew that his padawan had a deep crush on the young queen, and wasn't sure how far to let it go before intervening. 

"No, Obi-wan. That won't be necessary. I shouldn't have been lurking in the shadows. I was just waiting until you were finished." She had to think fast in order to save face. "I had a few extra moments and thought that now might be a good time for my refresher course in self-defense." Feeling a bit more confident and in control of the situation, she stuck her chin up with an air of royal dignity and waited for a reply. The two men grinned at one another in amusement at her attempt at boldness. It was all Obi-wan could do to keep from laughing aloud at her 'cover-up.' 

"Well?" she said impatiently. 

Clearing his throat, Obi-wan began. "Your highness, I'm afraid I have other matters to attend to, so I'll leave you in the care of my padawan." With a quick wink at Anakin, Obi-wan Kenobi was off to enjoy a hot bath and some much needed meditation. 

Both Anakin and Amidala watched Kenobi until he was out of sight. Amidala nervously surveyed the area and concluded they were definitely now alone. Her eyes finally came to rest on the smiling face of young Skywalker. He could sense her apprehension at being alone with him, and he had to admit, he liked the feeling of power it gave him. He rather enjoyed having the upper hand for once. She always appeared so calm and in control in her role as queen, but he had a burning desire to delve beneath that public mask and get to know the woman, Padme. 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4--- 

Both Anakin and Amidala watched Kenobi until he was out of sight. Amidala nervously surveyed the area and concluded they were definitely now alone. Her eyes finally came to rest on the smiling face of young Skywalker. He could sense her apprehension at being alone with 

him, and he liked the feeling of power it gave him. He rather enjoyed having the upper hand for a change. 

Amidala was fidgeting nervously not sure of what to say or do next. Around heads of state she was always calm and self-assured, but around this Jedi she felt like one of the young palace girls who giggled after every handsome man who walked by. To make matters worse, she was 

certain that Anakin sensed her interest in him. 

"Well, before we do anything, you're going to have to get out of 

those clothes." 

Amidala's eyes nearly popped out of her head at Anakin's statement. Immediately realizing what he had said, he was now the one blushing. "I mean that it will be 

difficult for you to maneuver if you stay in those heavy robes." He couldn't bring himself to look her in the eyes after such a slip. 

Amidala glanced down at her outlandish garment and knew that he was right. If she tried to move her head too quickly, her awkwardly huge headdress would topple onto the floor. 

"Oh----of course. I'll just go change into something a bit more...practical. I'll be right back. Will you wait for me?" she innocently asked. 

"Until the end of time," Anakin responded with a twinkle in his eye. He had meant it to sound lightheartedly sarcastic, but was just as astonished as the queen when it came out sounding so sincere. The young queen stared at him in silent wonder. 

"I'll be right back," she finally uttered almost breathlessly. Then she turned and speedily moved down the hall. A deep sigh left his lips as Anakin pondered what it would 

be like to win her heart. 

Just then a flurry of giggles escaped from the other side of the room. Anakin spun around to find a crowd of gawking onlookers. _*Oh, wonderful!*_ he murmured under his breath. Here he was, hoping for a chance to possibly share his feelings with Amidala, and now he had an 

audience. 

_*I've got to get her out of here,*_ he decided. After gathering up a few blasters and other supplies, Anakin began pacing the floor waiting for Amidala. Lost in deep meditation, he almost didn't notice her arrival. 

"I'm back," she announced gingerly, waiting for his response. Anakin was jolted out of his thoughts and turned to face Amidala. Gone were the elaborate gown and headdress. In their place was the plain jumpsuit of a handmaiden and a clean, beautiful face devoid of the royal white make-up. Anakin was spellbound by her loveliness. 

"Is this better?" she asked, spinning around for his approval. Amidala wasn't used to wearing such formfitting clothes, but had to admit that she actually felt kind of sexy in the tight suit. The reaction from Anakin only added fuel to the small spark that he had already ignited deep within her. 

"Yeah-- it looks great!" Realizing he now sounded like a lovesick school boy, Anakin quickly added," I mean, sure, it'll do just fine." Amidala stared back at him and smiled. "Let's get to practicing, shall we?" he finally said. 

Several more people walked through the hall and cast suspicious glances at the twosome. Both began to fidget nervously. 

"Why don't we find someplace quiet and not so crowded?" Anakin suggested as he leaned to whisper in her ear. "I can't concentrate with all these interruptions." 

"Okay," Amidala complied. "Where should we go?" 

Grabbing her hand, a huge grin spread across Anakin's face. "Just follow me!" 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Amidala looked all around at her present surroundings and chuckled. Anakin had taken her to the Gungans' former secret place, the place where she had revealed herself to be the queen and not merely a handmaiden. 

"I'm surprised you remembered how to find this place," she declared as she crawled out of the speeder. 

"I've got a mind like a steel trap," he answered. "I don't forget anything." Anakin walked over to Amidala's side of the speeder and continued. "I remember that it was here when I found out that the handmaiden I had a crush on was actually the queen of the whole planet!" 

Amidala grinned. "You had a crush on me?" she innocently asked, batting her eyes as Anakin blushed at her teasing. 

"Yeah... but I was just a boy then and couldn't do anything about it." Now he looked boldly into her face without blinking. The young queen felt her heart speed up again, and didn't know quite what to say. 

"Um... why don't we start with some blaster practice," she finally said. "It's been so long since I've used one that I'm afraid I'm a bit rusty." 

Anakin took a deep breath. _*She is not going to make this easy for me*_ he conceded. Grabbing a blaster, he began to name each part as if she were a beginner. 

"... and this is the trigger." Stopping, he looked up to see an unamused Amidala. 

"I'm not a child, Anakin. I've been using a blaster since before you were out of diapers." 

Anakin's face registered shock at her remark. "Hey! You're not that much older than I am!" Her teasing smile returned. 

"I know how to use a blaster. I just need a little practice." She took the weapon out of his hand and moved into position in front of a knothole in a large tree. Her first shot missed the target completely, but managed to make quite a nice gouge in the tree behind it. 

"Oops!" Amidala exclaimed. "I guess I'm more rusty than I thought." Anakin tried to cover his snicker, but she heard and felt her face begin to heat up. 

"Here...let me help," Anakin offered. He crossed to where she stood and moved in close behind her so that their bodies left no empty space between them. "Do you mind?" After a small shake of her head, he placed his hand on hers around the blaster and leaned down so that his 

mouth was right next to her ear. She could feel his warmth even through her clothes. She swallowed hard trying to concentrate on his words instead of the strange sensation that was winding its way around her entire body. 

"What you have to do is visualize what you're aiming for. Focus on that. Keep your eyes and hands locked in place until you know you've hit your mark." His soft, low voice tickled Amidala's ear, and she giggled as a shiver ran through her body. 

"What's wrong?" Anakin asked, backing away. 

"Nothing's wrong," Amidala replied. "It's just... your breath...it tickled my neck." 

"Sorry about that. Now, why don't you try again. This time visualize your target." 

Taking a deep breath, Amidala aimed carefully and let loose a barrage of shots all of which hit the target dead center. Both were amazed at the result, but Amidala wanted to show this young Jedi what she was made of. So, she arrogantly blew the pretend smoke at the end of her blaster and twirled it around her fingers. Anakin was speechless. 

"Was that better?" she asked. Then, unable to contain herself any longer, she laughed out loud. "Guess I'm refreshed, wouldn't you agree?" Anakin, too, could not help but laugh out loud. 

"I'll say!" 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

After a few more practice shots, the two decided to take a break. They began walking through the wooded area until they happened upon a stream and stopped for a drink. Anakin now had the chance to tell her of some of his adventures over the past years, in the hopes that it 

would help her see him as a man instead of a boy. Amidala listened intently to his exploits, amazed at all he had seen and done. 

"Wow! You mean the whole planet just fired up and left the solar system? Goodness, Ani, you've certainly been through a lot in your training." 

He stared at her with a goofy grin on his face. "What?" she asked. 

"Nothing," he replied. "I just like when you call me 'Ani.' Nobody else does that except..." He broke off as his eyes lowered and the smile faded away. With typical compassion, 

Amidala grabbed Anakin's hand. 

"Except your mother?" she questioned tenderly. Anakin nodded his head. "Have you seen her since you left?" 

"No... I haven't gone back, but I have sent her holograms letting her know how I'm doing...only I don't get any in return. Watto won't let her send any to me. He's still sore about that whole pod-race deal. He has let me know that she's still alive though." 

"Well, that's a bit of hope for you," Amidala added. Anakin grabbed Amidala's other hand and got a determined look on his face. 

"I'm going back there, Padme. Someday soon I'm going back for her, and if Watto even tries to stand in my way---" Anakin's hand let go and went right to the lightsaber on his belt. Amidala felt a chill run down her spine when she saw the cold look in his eyes. Watto would be no 

match for this Jedi, she knew. 

Noticing the sun beginning to go down, the young queen realized that she had lost track of time. 

"What time is it?" she asked, jumping up from her seat on the cool rock. "I've got to get back to the palace before they send out a search party!" 

Anakin's hopes were dashed. He had hoped to reveal his true feelings for Amidala, but now the day was nearly gone, along with his opportunity. 

"Anakin?" He turned to face her. "I had a wonderful time with you today. Thank you." 

"Yeah... it's getting late. We'd better go." And with one swift leap he was in the speeder and on the way back to the palace, his long-felt love for Amidala still unspoken. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Another day passed and soon it was the day before Queen Amidala's trip to the opposite side of her planet. Later that evening, Amidala sat on her bed unable to sleep due to all of the thoughts spinning in her mind. Of course the upcoming visit to Rabeed was weighing heavily upon her, but even more so were the growing feelings she was discovering she had for Anakin Skywalker. 

Slipping out of bed, she shuffled over to her vanity and began brushing her long, chestnut hair. Seeing herself in the mirror, she had to chuckle. 

"Here I am, queen of an entire planet and I have a silly crush on a younger man. And a Jedi at that." With a sigh, she decided to go for a walk to try to clear her head. Quickly throwing on a light shawl and pulling her hair over a shoulder, she made her way through the antechamber and into the enormous hallway. Only a few steps into her stroll, a soft whisper came from behind her. 

"Are you all right, my queen?" It was Sabe, her loyal bodyguard. 

"Sabe! You startled me!" Amidala declared. "No, I'm fine. I just can't seem to go to sleep and thought a walk might do me some good. Please go back to bed. I'll be fine." 

Sabe nodded and went back inside her room. She knew the queen could defend herself if need be. They had both gone through similar self-defense training as young girls, so the queen was by no means helpless. 

Amidala strolled through the quiet hallways of the Naboo palace. She was certain she could almost feel the presence of those famous queens that had come before her whispering their wisdom to her from another world. Sometimes the weight of her responsibilities was almost 

unbearable, and she longed for someone to share the heavy burden...someone to embrace her when she needed to cry... someone to treat her like a woman and not just a ruler. That was the desire of her heart. 

True, there had been several would-be suitors over the past several years, but none that suited her. They were either too self-absorbed, too greedy or something else that turned her off. She was getting to the point of resigning herself to a single life of celibacy and public service, to never being loved like she dreamed. 

Then he had entered the picture. 

"Padme?" the low voice sounded behind her. She quickly turned putting up her hands in a defensive gesture only to find Anakin with a look of surprise staring back at her. 

"Oh! It's you," she stated as she lowered her hands and caught her breath. 

"Don't sound so excited," he replied, disappointed in her indifferent tone. 

"Oh, no, I didn't mean anything by that. I'm glad it is you. What are you doing up?" The sweet smile she offered him melted away his disappointment, and he smiled back. He could only see vague outlines of her since it was night, but to him she seemed more like an angel than ever. Her long dark hair hung loose over one of her slender shoulders, and the royal make-up was washed 

away leaving her own beauty to shine in the moonlight. 

"I can't sleep--- I get these dreams sometimes, and I don't sleep very well." 

"Well, would you like to walk with me?" she asked. "I can't sleep either, and I'd love to have some company." 

"I would be honored, your majesty," he replied with a bow. 

The two began walking through the halls together, silent until they came to the royal gardens. 

"Come with me, Ani. I want to show you something," and like a little girl anxious to share a secret, she grabbed his hand and pulled him hurriedly through the maze of bushes and flowers. Finally she stopped on a small marble balcony which overlooked the palace waterfalls. The 

moonlight shone on the falls and caused them to shimmer like precious gems. Amidala inhaled deeply closing her eyes as she did so. Anakin stood still unable to breathe due to the tightening in his throat which always happened when he looked at her. 

"Isn't this beautiful?" she asked, speaking of the scenery. 

"It certainly is," Anakin replied, only he wasn't looking at the falls, but at her. _*Does she have_ _any idea what she does to me?*_ he asked himself. Oblivious to the true meaning of his statement, Amidala continued on. 

"I found this little place soon after I moved into the palace. It was a night just like this one. I had so much on my mind, and I couldn't sleep, so I walked and walked, and then something led me here to this very spot. Things always seem to make more sense and become clearer 

when I'm here." Suddenly realizing that she was alone with a man in her nightgown, she glanced shyly at Anakin and pulled her shawl more tightly around her arms. 

"Are you cold?" Anakin asked aware of her every move. He himself was starting to heat up just being alone with her. 

"No, I'm fine. I just---," she looked back up at him and was immediately locked to his eyes....the eyes of a man and not a little boy. Anakin somehow sensed her change and 

stepped a bit closer to her, keeping her gaze captive as he moved. 

"You just what?" he softly whispered. Now was his chance. She couldn't seem to move her eyes or her body and didn't really want to. The man coming toward her somehow held her to him, his very being exuding masculinity and strength, and yet there was a gentleness about him that seemed to call out to her. 

"I just realized that I was standing here with you in my nightgown, with my hair a mess and no make-up on. If the press got wind of this, it would be the biggest scandal to ever hit Naboo!" She laughed nervously as Anakin was now right in front of her, his face lowered to within inches of hers. The heat emanating from his body and his clean musky scent caused Amidala's head to swirl. She thought for a moment that she was dreaming until he reached out with a large hand and tenderly moved a stray strand of hair out of her eyes. 

"I still think you're an angel," he whispered, ever so lightly, and cupping her delicate face in his hand, he gently placed a kiss on her forehead. _*Slow down, Anakin!*_he warned himself. _*Don't mess this up.*_ He dropped his hand and stepped back, afraid of what he would do if 

he remained too close to her. 

Amidala stood frozen in place trying to comprehend what had just happened and was secretly disappointed that he had moved away. 

"I've been through a lot over the past few years," he began, looking thoughtfully at the glittering waterfalls. "I've done a lot of growing up." 

Amidala started thinking to herself as Anakin continued talking. 

_*Why didn't he kiss me? Did I really want him to? Does he have someone else? Should I care if he does? _Stop it! You're being ridiculous! _This is only Anakin Skywalker-- the slave boy from_ _Tatooine--- only.... he's not a boy anymore.*_ Amidala snapped herself out of her internal 

discussion and continued to listen to Anakin. He finally looked back at her and smiled. 

"So do you still have it?" he asked. 

"Hmm?" she mumbled. 

"The necklace I made you. Remember?" 

Amidala quickly regained her composure and started fidgeting with the collar of her gown. In just a moment she pulled back her hair to reveal the gift from long ago. Anakin's face lit up as he moved back to her and gently took the necklace in his hand. 

"I wear it often," Amidala declared," even though I don't really need it to remind me of you." Their eyes met again, and this time Amidala reached up and gently caressed a small scar under his eye. "You have been through so much, Ani. How did you get this scar?" she whispered, trying to change the subject as she felt her senses slipping out of her control. 

Anakin could also sense her fleeting inhibitions and it urged him on. "It's a long story," he quietly replied as he took her hand from his face and tenderly kissed each of her fingers one by one. 

Her heart raced wildly and every nerve on her body came alive. "What are you doing to me, Anakin Skywalker?" came her breathless query. 

"Only what I've dreamed of since I first laid eyes on you, Padme Naberrie." Without letting another opportunity pass, he pulled her to him and pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss that unleashed the years of desire he held for her. Amidala responded in kind, willingly losing herself in the warmth of his mouth and body pressed against her. 

When finally the kiss ended, both continued to stare deeply into one another's eyes as their hearts took a few moments to slow down. Amidala was speechless. The kiss had awakened a part of her that had been lying in slumber waiting for the handsome prince to rouse it from its sleep. _Well, it was definitely roused now!_ She pulled him back to her and claimed his lips as her own. 

Breathless again, Anakin's heart soared. His hopes and dreams rested right here in her hands. It was now or never. 

"Padme, I have loved you since I first saw you in old Watto's shop. I've dreamed of you almost every night since then, and even though I've tried to get you out of my mind, 

I can''t seem to get you out of my heart." 

Anakin's face appeared to Amidala to have that little boy look, if only for just a brief moment. She remembered again the strange boy who had announced that he would marry her someday, and she had to giggle. 

Not understanding her reaction, Anakin felt a flash of anger sweep over him, and he lashed out. "What?! Am I so amusing, your highness?" he asked angrily. Amidala was shocked by his caustic remark and stepped back in slight horror at his quick transformation. 

"Ani, I didn't mean anything..." she started. 

"Yeah, right," he grunted as he turned away from her abruptly. "To you I'll always be a scruffy little slave boy, won't I?" 

"Ani, why are you acting this way?" He could tell by the look in her eyes that she was hurt, and he chided himself for causing it. However, his pride kept him from apologizing. 

Amidala, stunned and a bit frightened by this revelation of his temper, wanted to run. 

"Padme," Anakin began as he lightly touched her arm. As she recoiled at his touch, he wished he could take back his foolish words. 

"I...I have to go, Anakin," she said curtly, then quickly turned and ran away. Once she was sure he was not following her, she slowed to catch her breath. For a few moments she stood motionless, not having a clue as to what had just happened. One minute she was kissing him like 

there was no tomorrow, and the next.........It was as if a whirlwind had just ripped through her 

heart--- and its name was Anakin Skywalker. 

**_More to come!......._**


	5. Chapter 5

Not a Boy Anymore--Chapter 5 

Author: valsolo 

"Stupid, stupid temper!" Anakin shouted at himself as he watched Amidala flee from his presence. He couldn't get Padme's fear-stricken face out of his mind. "How could I do that? How could I hurt her like that?!" 

Feeling full of anger at himself, he knew he needed to work it out of his system. Obi-Wan would suggest quiet meditation, but Anakin needed action. So he found another secluded spot in the gardens and decided on some telekinesis practice. Finding a comfortable spot to sit, he closed his eyes and cleared his mind as best he could. 

Several yards away, a fist-sized rock was starting to wiggle loose from its half-buried nest of soil. Suddenly, it shot up from the ground along with several others, hovered in midair for just a moment, and then they all flew straight to Anakin stopping right in front of his face before settling delicately on his lap. He opened his eyes and smiled. "I'm getting quite adept at this if I do say so myself," he said aloud to no one but himself. It was another skill that seemed to come easily 

to him, and he knew that being able to move things with his mind would surely come in handy some day. 

His feelings of anger at himself slowly diffused, but he still felt the shame of his verbal attack on the queen. Sleep would definitely not come easy tonight. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

There it was again--- the wave of black was headed right toward Anakin, and Padme was in the lead. He tried to yell out to her, to let her know it was him, but his voice was not his own. It sounded cold and mechanical. 

Suddenly, she stopped right in front of him and slowly raised her blaster. He could feel himself reach for his lightsaber and ignite the blade, but he could not control his actions. As if in slow motion, Padme's finger pulled the trigger, while simultaneously the glow of his sword flashed in front of him and right into her. 

"Nooooooo!!!" he shouted as he sat straight up in his bed, the sweat pouring from his body. Breathing heavily, it took a few moments for his heart to return to its regular pace. Jumping up, he cursed aloud. "This is ridiculous!" he swore. "I've got to apologize to her. I can't take these nightmares anymore," he declared, storming into the bathroom. After splashing cold water on his face, he took a few more deep breaths and stared at himself in the mirror. 

"Tomorrow," he told himself nodding his head. "You WILL talk to her tomorrow. You can do it-- you're the 'chosen one' for sith sake. Start acting like it!" 

The chosen one... He still wasn't quite sure what that meant. Was he supposed to have some sort of supernatural destiny awaiting him? All he really cared about was having a somewhat normal life with Padme by his side for the rest of his days. 

"Is that too much to ask?" he questioned as he climbed back into bed, pulling the covers up to his neck. "...tomorrow...," he mumbled over and over as he gradually drifted off to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Muffled sobs roused Sabe from her sleep. At first she thought she was dreaming, but after rubbing her eyes, she realized the cries were coming from the queen's chamber. Tiptoeing quietly to the door, she knocked softly. 

"Your highness? Are you okay?" The sounds stopped abruptly once the queen knew she had been heard. Sabe poked her head into Amidala's room and noticed her puffy eyes, red from crying. The pitiful look on the queen's face compelled Sabe to go to her friend and place a comforting arm around her. 

"Oh, Sabe!" Amidala exclaimed as she buried her head in her handmaiden's shoulder and began crying again. 

"There, there now. What's wrong? Is there anything I can do?" She wasn't sure, but she figured that Anakin Skywalker probably had something to do with the queen's current state of distress. Ever since the young Jedi had arrived at the palace, Sabe had taken note of the change in Amidala. The glances she thought no one else noticed and the increased occurrence of daydreaming told the story the queen was too afraid to tell herself...... Queen Amidala---dignified, respected ruler of Naboo---was losing her heart to one Anakin Skywalker---newly renowned Jedi of humble origins. It sounded like a child's bedtime story. 

"I don't know.... I just thought he..... I mean it seemed like we..... Oh, Sabe--he kissed me!" Amidala burst into another sob. The handmaiden tried to hide her amusement, but just had to ask. 

"Well, was it a 'bad' kiss?" 

A weak chuckle escaped Amidala's cries. "No! Not at all!" she said lifting her head to face Sabe. "It was wonderful!! ....so......so......passionate and real. I was lost in his arms--" Amidala got a dreamy look in her eyes and a small smile curved on her lips as she lightly brushed her finger across them. 

"I'm sorry, your highness, but if it was so wonderful, then why are you crying?" 

The absurdity of her actions in light of her feelings finally dawned on Amidala, as she let forth another stunted laugh. "I guess I don't make much sense, do I?" the queen asked. "But Sabe...I think I'm really starting to fall for him." 

"Well, he is quite an attractive man, Padme." The use of Amidala's private name let her know that Sabe was talking as a friend now. "...and he seems to really care about you, so what are you afraid of?" 

Amidala silently reflected for a moment before continuing. "What would the council say? They and the rest of the galaxy already think I'm a fool for not accepting Prince Dago's proposal three years ago." Sabe saw right through Amidala's weak rationalizations. 

"But you didn't love Prince Dago." 

"What did you say?!" Amidala reared back in shock. 

"I said---" 

"No... I heard what you said, Sabe, and that's exactly what I'm afraid of." 

Love? Is that what was happening to her? Sure, she had cared about Ani since they had first met on Tatooine. Right away she had felt a connection with him that had apparently remained over time, but.... now things were different. Before she had felt like a big sister--protective of him. _*I certainly don't want to be his sister anymore,*_ she admitted to herself. 

Amidala's thoughts then drifted back to the garden and the kiss. She could almost feel his lips still pressed against hers....almost hear his voice telling her that he loved her....... 

But then, she remembered the angry words and cold look on his face. It had been such a quick change, and he hadn't even given her a chance to explain--a chance to tell him how she felt. In Anakin she sensed an unrivaled deepness and passion that she longed to surrender to, yet there was also something hidden behind his eyes that left her feeling a bit uneasy. _*Maybe it's just me,*_ she suggested mentally. _*Maybe it's just my own fear of the unknown.*_

Regaining her composure, she thanked Sabe for her concern and assured her that she would be fine. After her handmaiden left the room, Amidala had a sudden moment of bright clarity, and she determined what she would do about Anakin Skywalker, his unpredictability and all. 

_*What will everyone think if I fall in love with a brash young Jedi?*_ she asked herself already knowing the answer. The image of his face as he flashed her a winning smile crossed her mind, and a silly grin came to her own. 

"Well," she said aloud," every female in the galaxy will be envious of me, for sure!" Even though Amidala wasn't sure where a relationship with Anakin would end up, she was now certain that she wanted to be along for the ride. 


	6. Chapter 6

You are reading **_"Not a Boy Anymore"_** by valsolo. Enjoy! :) 

Chapter 6--- 

The day had finally come for the queen's visit to Rabeed. Amidala knew that Governor Ember had never been her biggest supporter, but word of his desire to have more involvement with the Coruscant government alarmed something deep inside her. There was more to it, she sensed, but couldn't put a finger on it. 

Obi-Wan and Anakin also felt a dark presence as they neared the city. Looking out of the viewport, Anakin noticed that Rabeed was not nearly as bright and colorful as was Theed. No, this city seemed to him to be shrouded in a veil of gray, and he shifted uneasily in his seat. 

"I sense the darkness, too, Anakin," Obi-Wan whispered. "Something is not right here. We must be very careful." 

Anakin glanced back at Amidala who was also gazing out the window with an almost petrified look on her face. She had avoided him since that night in the garden when he had acted so foolishly by letting his temper get the best of him and the situation. He, too, had avoided her, only out of shame. Feeling his stare, she glanced at him, and he abruptly turned away. 

_ "Oh, Ani,"_ she thought to herself. She knew in her heart that she was beginning to lose herself to this young man. The way he had kissed her had sent her body into a frenzy.....but then he had so suddenly reacted angrily, and she had been afraid to stay in his presence. After thinking about it for the past two days, Amidala realized that Anakin was still struggling to come to grips with his past, and she put it out of her mind. Now she just wanted to find a way to be with him and 

share her newfound revelation of ..... yes, she could admit it---- love. 

The air transport set down with a gentle hiss from the repulsors. All of the passengers began to ready for their departure. Sabe was dressed as the queen in full make-up and regalia. Next to her, Amidala, now disguised as the handmaiden Padme, pulled the hood of her blue handmaiden gown up over her head. With no make-up and simple clothing, Anakin thought she was more 

breathtaking than ever. He simply had to apologize and make amends with her soon. The past two days away from her had been torture. Shyly, he walked back to where she stood. 

"So," he began, trying to break the ice," are you all set?" 

"Yes, I think I am," she replied, avoiding his eyes. An awkward silence was abruptly ended when they both started to speak at the same time. 

"Ani-" 

"Padme-" 

Both laughed, which helped ease some of the tension. 

"Go ahead," Anakin submitted. "Ladies first." 

Padme looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to them before she started. 

"Anakin, about that night in the garden...." Anakin held his breath afraid of what she would say. Taking a deep breath she continued. 

"I.... I really liked that kiss ---" Anakin's heart leaped for joy as he anxiously grabbed both of her hands. 

"Oh,, Padme!" he eagerly agreed. 

"But---" she quickly added. As high as his heart had soared before, it now plunged with just that one word. He let her hands drop and lowered his eyes. 

"But what?" he asked, as he looked away. 

"But.... when you reacted so....so angrily without even letting me explain.... Anakin, I was only giggling because I was so happy that you had....you know!" Padme grinned 

shyly and looked down at her hands. Her words landed on Anakin's heart and immediately he pulled her to him. 

"I am so sorry, Padme," he uttered breathlessly. "I haven't been able to eat or sleep or do anything since then. I never meant to hurt you, it's just my own stupid insecurities and my rotten temper, but I'm working on it. My heart broke when you ran away. I just wanted to pound 

myself for being so foolish. I know there's no excuse, but will you please forgive me? I can't live without you, Padme." The desperate look in his eyes and the tight grip he had on her hands let the queen know that Anakin was sincere in his apology. Suddenly, she saw her future in his face. He was the one...her chosen one. 

"Of course, I forgive you, Anakin Skywalker," she whispered gently, taking one hand and laying it gently on his chest. "When this is all over, I think we should sit down and have a long talk about what is happening between us." Anakin secretly did a somersault inside at her 

admission that there was indeed something to talk about . 

"Okay---sure---anything you want!" he readily agreed. His breath had quickened as he stared hard into her eyes. "I want to kiss you right now," he exclaimed rather loudly. 

"Shhh!" she demanded. "Not so loud." The goofy grin on his face brought one to hers. She lowered her gaze to his mouth, and memories of their shared kiss blazed in her mind. Her body began yearning for his, and she knew it was a good thing they were around other people. 

"Two days," she stated in a whisper as she held up two fingers, "then we'll talk." Once again Anakin was lifted back high into the clouds. 

Anakin's daydream was interrupted when the transport door opened and the small entourage began to exit. In front was Sabe dressed as the queen. Obi-Wan had thought it best she play the decoy until any dangers could be neutralized. Close behind were two handmaidens, Padme and 

Rabe, and bringing up the rear were the two cloaked Jedi and captain of the guard. Amidala had opted for a small party so as not to appear distrustful of the Rabeed governor. 

At the end of the transport ramp stood the welcoming committee. Governor Ember waited with what appeared to be a small group of assistants or some such sort. They weren't in uniforms, Anakin noticed, and by gently probing their minds, he knew they were not soldiers or some other type of law enforcement. In fact, not guards of any kind were around. Obi-Wan noticed this, too. 

"Odd," Kenobi began. "There seems to be no type of protection or defense force nearby anywhere. This just doesn't make any sense." 

Anakin heartily agreed. "Yeah... I've got a bad feeling about this place." 

Sabe greeted the governor, and he appeared to have no inkling that he was not talking to the true queen of the Naboo. The governor then led the party across the large courtyard and into the palace to begin their meeting. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

High atop a balcony overlooking the courtyard, two dark figures, one a hologram, stood watching the small procession. 

"Ah, yes," the hologram hissed. "Just as I had envisioned, the queen is in disguise." 

The other man jerked to face the first. "Really? Which one is she?" he asked, now surveying the three women. 

"There-- on the left. That is the real Queen Amidala." 

"Should I inform the governor, my master?" 

"No. It makes no difference to his part in my little plan. Ember only needs to occupy the decoy with these bogus trade talks so that you can concentrate on our dear young Amidala." An evil smirk spread across both men's faces. 

"Yes, Master." 

"I have chosen you in part because of your particular 'abilities' with females." The hologram turned to his apprentice with a look of deadly seriousness. "Don't fail me," the dark man demanded. 

"No, Master. I will not fail." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The whole first day was spent in the Rabeed council chambers, much to Anakin's dismay. The governor and his many aides each presented long speeches concerning the pros and cons of the whole issue. Padme had listened closely, at first, but quickly came to the conclusion 

that they were all just talking in circles. The desperation of the situation gradually dissipated in her 

estimation, and she found herself rubbing her temples trying to head-off the approaching headache. 

Her mind began to drift away form the monotonous drivel of the councilmen and onto thoughts of Anakin. She glanced across the room to where he sat and silently giggled at the extreme look of boredom so obvious on his face. His face.... Padme drunk in every little detail, branding them onto her memory. His full, sensual lips... that little cleft in his chin.....strong jaw... his cheeks that always had just a hint of a heated blush... and those eyes. Anakin's eyes pierced right through to her very soul every time he looked at her.... 

Someone was watching him, he could feel it. Surveying the large room carefully, Anakin's eyes came to rest on the culprit. Amidala, in her handmaiden disguise, winked at him from beneath her hood. His stomach fluttered at her small gesture, inspiring him to silliness. Glancing over to the present speaker droning on and on, Anakin looked back at Padme, inconspicuously raised his hand to his mouth, and pretended to stifle a yawn as he rolled his eyes. The young queen had to put her hand over her own mouth to keep from laughing out loud. She had to admit, these talks seemed pretty pointless now that she had sat through so many. Tomorrow they would 

settle this issue for good, and then she would be on her way home to begin.....something with Anakin. 

**_More to come!_**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7--- 

The meeting lasted for another hour before it was adjourned and the 'prisoners' set free. Governor Ember informed them of the dinner arrangements and then had them shown to their quarters. The queen's room was, of course, quite lavish, adorned with plush red velvet everywhere one looked. The six Theed visitors looked around to take it all in. Amidala was the first to comment. 

"A bit much, I think," she said with a hint of disgust. The handmaidens nodded in agreement. 

Next to the queen's room was the handmaidens' chamber and across the hall was the Jedis' room. Once they were all settled in, Obi-Wan brought them back together for a quick briefing before dinner. 

"I'm still not convinced that there is no danger for you here, your highness," he stated to Amidala. "I sense a dark force somewhere...hidden from us at this point, but present nonetheless. I think it would be wise for you to stay incognito for the time being." 

"Okay, but why?" Amidala wondered aloud. "Why would they want to target Naboo? We are so small compared to many other worlds, and we have nothing of unusual value." 

"Perhaps it is not the whole planet that is being targeted," Obi-Wan suggested as the others looked at him in confusion. With a solemn face, he turned to face the queen. "Maybe it's just YOU they're after." 

A cold shiver ran down Amidala's spine, and a wave of shock rippled through Anakin. Why hadn't Obi-Wan shared this opinion with him before now? The initial shock graduated to fear and then anger at the thought of someone harming Padme... his Padme. 

"I won't let anything happen to you, Padme. I promise," Anakin stated with such force that no one in the room dared doubt him. Even Padme was a bit stunned by his 

certainty, but secretly his actions were only pulling her more fully under the spell he had cast on her heart. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

After the meeting, the small group journeyed down to the banquet hall. All were quite famished following the day's events and happily filled their bellies with the many traditional Naboo dishes provided by their host. 

As the meal was ending, Anakin noticed the entrance of an unfamiliar figure through the door at the back of the hall. It was a man--- he assumed, although he had never seen a man like this before. 

"Ah, my friend. I see you've decided to join us," Governor Ember announced as all other faces turned to see the lone figure approach the table. Instantly, the eyes of every female in the room became transfixed upon the newest dinner guest. 

He was tremendously handsome, in an exotic sort of way. His greenish-colored skin, which displayed a taut, muscular build, reminded Anakin of some kind of reptile. His finely chiseled face sported a pair of eyes that were black as night, and an air of dignified arrogance that Anakin, as a former slave, had seen often enough on the faces of slave owners back on Tatooine. Already 

Anakin knew he didn't like this man. 

"Hello," came the deep smooth voice as the man greeted the others. The governor jumped up and moved quickly to his friend's side. 

"Queen Amidala," he said looking at the decoy queen, "I would like to introduce to you my friend, Lord Raveneau of the Falleen." The new man bowed politely and then took Sabe's hand in his own, sensuously placing a kiss on it. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your highness," Raveneau said as he gazed deeply into Sabe's eyes. Anakin's stomach turned at the man's over-the-top display, and he could swear that the man's skin had- if only for a moment- blushed red. Something about this man gave Anakin the 

creeps. 

It took a moment for Sabe to find her voice. She had been overwhelmed by the mere touch of this attractive newcomer. "Likewise," she finally muttered breathlessly. Regaining her composure, she continued to introduce the other members of her group. When she had gotten to Padme, Anakin had had to stop himself from reaching for his lightsaber, as the man had let his lips linger a bit too long on her hand. What made it worse was the blush that had come to Padme's face and the giddy little laugh that had escaped her mouth as he commented on her extraordinary beauty. 

A snarl was still present on Anakin's face when Sabe got around to introducing him. 

Reluctantly, he shook hands with Raveneau, being sure to use his firmest grip. Raveneau's eyes rose in delightful surprise as he retrieved his hand from Anakin's. 

_*So, a bit jealous, eh?*_ Raveneau chuckled inwardly as he cast a devilish grin at the young Jedi. 

"Anakin Skywalker..... I've heard about your.....accomplishments." Anakin thrust his chin into the air as the Falleen continued. "Quite impressive---- for a boy who was once a slave." The last sentence was said with such contempt that Anakin's hand did reach for his saber this time, 

unbeknownst to anyone except the two at odds. "No disrespect intended," the Falleen added smugly. 

Obi-Wan Kenobi could sense the anger building in his padawan and knew the situation had to be diffused immediately. "Well, Governor and Lord Raveneau, I believe we should return to our quarters and get some rest. Thank you for dinner. Tomorrow will be a day of resolution for us all." The queen and her entourage bowed graciously and began to get up from the table. 

_*You have no idea how right you are, Kenobi,*_ Raveneau thought to himself. What his master had in mind would resolve a great many things, and the dark apprentice was more than willing to be the one to bring it all to pass. 

"Yes, of course," Raveneau agreed. He turned again to Padme and took her small hand in his. "I do hope we will see one another again soon," he said as he gently placed another kiss on her hand. 

_*There it is again!*_ Anakin swore to himself. The man's skin had turned red again. This time the young Jedi was sure of it. He walked over to the twosome and placed his hand under Padme's elbow to try to usher her away from this-- predator. 

"Time to go, Padme," Anakin whispered in her ear. Her eyes were locked with Lord Raveneau's own, and Anakin had to practically pull her away. That shifty grin came to the Falleen's face again as he bid goodnight to the other guests. 

_*This is going to be better than I ever could have hoped,*_ Lord Raveneau told himself. Yes, he would take great pleasure in this mission. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Once outside of the banquet hall, Padme shook her head as if coming out of some sort of daze. _ *What just happened in there?*_ she asked herself. She knew she had been fully conscious of all that transpired, so why did she feel like she had been totally out of control? 

Anakin still holding onto her arm, slowed to let the others get ahead of them, then he spun around to face her. 

"What was that?!" he asked in an angry hush. Padme, stunned by his reaction, stood speechless for a moment as she noted that familiar look of hurt in Anakin's eyes. 

"What was what?" she finally muttered, knowing full well what he was talking about. 

"That whole little giggle, kiss-on-the-hand thing that just went down in there. Did you actually enjoy that?" 

Padme knew she would have to choose her words carefully. Honestly, she did kind of enjoy the attention of such an attractive man, or Falleen, rather, but she sure wouldn't let Anakin know. It wasn't anything he should worry about. She loved him, but something about that man had made her lose her senses. 

"Oh, Anakin, you're being silly. Lord Raveneau was just being friendly, and I was a bit flattered--- but there is nothing else to worry about. So stop jumping to conclusions. Remember what happened the last time you lost your temper." She was hoping she could get his mind off of the subject by bringing up that sore topic, and she almost did. She could see he was mulling it over in his mind. _ *Whew!*_ she thought to herself. 

"All right. I'm sorry--- I just don't trust this guy. I get a bad feeling about him. Just try to stay away from him, okay?" That concerned look on his face melted Padme's resolve, and she heartily agreed. 

"Okay, Ani," she replied. 

"Good," he said as he carefully backed her up against a wall with a roguish grin. He pulled both of her hands to his mouth and placed a soft kiss on each. "I want to be the only one doing this to you," he said as he gazed into her eyes hungrily. Padme's heart sped up, and she could feel her heated blood coursing through her veins as he leaned in closer and whispered, "I have a few other things I'd like to do you, too..." 

Padme swallowed hard as a million pleasurable visions suddenly flashed in her head. She closed her eyes and waited for his kiss---- but it didn't come. Disappointed, she opened her eyes to see a wicked smirk on Anakin's face as he let her hands drop. 

".... but they'll have to wait---- you did say two days, right?" 

"Why you!---" Padme hit Anakin in the arm as he continued to laugh at her. 

"Ow!! That hurt! You're a queen. You're not supposed to beat up a Jedi!" he exclaimed jokingly, as he grabbed her hand and led her back to their rooms. 

**_More to come!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Not a Boy Anymore-- Chapter 8**

**Author: valsolo**

**Category/Rating: Romance/ PG**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I'm not trying to make any money. This is written in honor of the wonderful world of Star Wars created by George Lucas. Enjoy!**

****

**After making sure Padme was safe in her room, Anakin returned to his. He had to speak with Obi-Wan about the strange vibes he was getting from this Raveneau character. Luckily, Obi-Wan was waiting for Anakin as he entered their chambers.**

****

**"Good, you're back," the Jedi master said as he jumped up from a chair. "Where have you been? We need to talk."**

****

**"I --- I was just----," Anakin began, but Kenobi cut him off by holding up his hand.**

****

**"Don't bother. I think I know where you were," Obi-Wan said with a slight grin.**

****

**"Yeah," Anakin muttered sheepishly, running his fingers through his tousled hair.**

****

**Obi-Wan had known of Anakin's infatuation with Padme for years. Now, he could sense the development of her mutual feelings, as well. However, he knew that Padme's status as a planetary queen and Anakin's position as a Jedi padawan were not exactly conducive to any kind of romantic relationship. The council was not very accepting of these types of distractions for its Jedi, and the people of Naboo would surely expect their queen to marry royalty. Obi-Wan was sure that Anakin was headed for heartbreak.**

****

**"Anakin, why don't you sit down?" the elder Jedi stated. Anakin cast a questioning glance at his master before easing down into a chair.**

****

**"All right....," the young man said apprehensively, unsure of where Obi-Wan was going with this conversation.**

****

**Jedi knight Obi-Wan Kenobi knew he had to choose his words carefully, for a young heart in love is a fragile thing. His pupil had suffered so much loss in his nineteen years, that Kenobi hated for him to endure anymore hardship.**

****

**"Anakin," he began with a fatherly tone, "I have noticed your growing fascination with Queen Amidala and also hers with you."**

****

**Was he going to talk about what Anakin thought he was going to talk about? Skywalker wasn't sure whether to laugh or blush. He shifted uneasily in the chair.**

****

**"You know that Amidala holds a very important position in galactic politics and society."  
Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin, knowing he sounded rather unsure of himself. Anakin sat there anticipating his master's next words.**

****

**"You are also aware of the council's stance on romantic entanglements. They see them as a distraction to a Jedi, especially a padawan learner." The last part was emphasized for meaning, and slowly Anakin began to realize the point Obi-Wan was trying to make. Putting Obi-Wan at ease, Anakin spoke up.**

****

**"Obi-Wan, I know what you're getting at."**

****

**"Thank heavens!" Obi-Wan muttered as he plopped into a chair, breathing a big sigh of relief. As he sat down, Anakin stood up and walked behind his master.**

****

**"Look, I know what the council says, and I know that Padme holds a very important position. I also know that you care about me, and you're only trying to protect me." Obi-Wan was suddenly very proud of his padawan's mature attitude towards the whole situation. This would be easier than he thought.**

****

**"BUT---" Anakin stated as he moved to face his master.**

****

**"Uh-oh. Nothing good ever comes after that word," Obi-Wan muttered defeatedly. "But what?" Anakin knew he had to be convincing to get his point across.**

****

**"But...... I'm not a boy anymore, Obi-Wan. I'm a grown man who happens to be totally in love with a grown woman," Anakin stood straight and proud, ".... and she just so happens to be the ruler of a planet." The last part was said softly and quickly so as not to draw too much attention to its reality. Kenobi started to interject, but Anakin cut him off.**

****

**"Now, I know that things might not work out exactly the way I'd like, but I'm willing to take that risk. I want to LIVE life, master--- even if that means bending a few senseless rules of the council or Naboo society. I love her... I always have and I always will, and if there's a chance that she feels the same---- well, I'm going to take it." With that, the young Jedi sat back down, mentally giving himself a pat on the back.**

****

**Obi-Wan looked into the face of his student and friend. What could he say?--- "a Jedi doesn't deserve happiness?" No, Anakin had already made his mind up, and Obi-Wan knew better than to try and change it. That had never worked. Anakin wasn't an ordinary man or a typical Jedi. He had to live life his way, and Kenobi knew his pupil well enough to let the subject drop.**

****

**"All right then," Obi-Wan conceded giving Anakin a smile of understanding. "Well, we have other problems to deal with besides your love life, my young padawan."**

****

**A silent understanding passed between them, and then they redirected their energies to one Lord Raveneau of the Falleen.**

****

**"I don't like him," Anakin stated bluntly.**

****

**"Come now.... don't try to hide your feelings, Anakin," Obi-Wan said sarcastically.**

**Anakin chuckled at his transparency, but then became deadly serious. "I feel the dark side coming from him.... and the way he kissed all the women---- I don't like him."**

****

**"Well, I have to admit that I was sensing a bit of darkness from him as well, but I'm not sure if it's the dark side or just the fact that he's a charismatic playboy." Anakin laughed again at his master's assessment of the new man. "He was overdoing it a bit with the ladies. You know, I might be crazy, but I could have sworn that his skin changed colors when he shook their hands."**

****

**Anakin snapped his head towards Obi-Wan. "You saw it too?! I thought I was the crazy one. What was that all about?"**

****

**"I don't know. I've never come in contact with a Falleen before. I'll contact the council in the morning and see what light they can shed on our friend, Raveneau. Until then, we must be very careful and keep the women under close protection." Obi-Wan shot a sly grin over to Anakin. "I'm sure you won't mind, right?"**

****

**Anakin felt himself heat up from embarrassment, but Obi-Wan was right. He would love every minute of 'protecting' the queen in disguise.**

****

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`**

**A soft tapping entered into Padme's dreams of pleasant things, and it took her a moment to realize it was coming from her door. Rabe was still soundly sleeping, so Padme decided to answer it herself. Padding quietly to the door, she suddenly felt a quiver in her stomach. 'Maybe it's Anakin,' she thought with a smile. Anxiously opening the door, she was surprised at the source of the knocking.**

****

**"Lord Raveneau?" she asked in amazement. There before her stood the handsome Falleen gentleman in his long dark cape with a gorgeous smile on his face. Padme self-consciously wrapped her arms around herself, remembering she was only in her light nightgown.**

****

**"My dear Padme--- that is your name, right?" Padme nodded weakly. "I am sorry to interrupt your slumber, but I have some important information regarding Queen Amidala's safety." He wore a look of extreme sincerity on his face, and try as she might, she couldn't help but believe every word he said.**

****

**"What information?" she asked in all seriousness. "Let me get my partner." Padme turned to go to Rabe, but Raveneau gently grabbed her arm and pulled her back to the door.**

****

**"No need to wake her," he said as he looked deeply into Padme's eyes. "I have to be extremely careful that I am not seen with you. There are enemies of the queen about in this palace, and I will become a target of their treachery if I am found out." He leaned in close to her face and whispered, "You are the only one I can trust. I felt it as soon as I touched your hand this evening."**

****

**Padme felt a rush of sensations flow over her body when he spoke. His voice was low and melodic and seemed to soothe any apprehension she felt. For a moment his green face seemed to blush red, even though Padme thought it was probably just the lack of bright lighting. She felt drawn to this strange man, and found herself willing to follow him anywhere.**

****

**"What do you want me to do?" she questioned innocently. Raveneau delighted at the apparent effect his pheromones were starting to have on this woman--- this queen in disguise. She was quite lovely, an added bonus to his mission. He would savor every moment of her seduction to the dark side by his own hands.**

****

**"Please come with me and I can show you what I've found out about the governor. Then you can come back and inform your friends. It won't take long." He continued to hold her hand and her gaze as she tried to decide what to do. In her mind Padme knew that she should by no means go with this man, but the rest of her body was beginning to feel rather--- unusual Some crazy part of her secretly wanted to be alone with him.**

****

**"Well...." she debated, looking back one more time at Rabe's sleeping form. "All right. Let me just grab my robe." **

****

**With that, Raveneau let her hand go and watched her with a feeling of triumph. 'So easy,' he said to himself. He recalled the many others he had 'persuaded' over the years even before he had come to Sidious. He knew he was quite talented, for never before had he failed to accomplish his goals, whether they be for his own personal satisfaction or for the greater good of the dark side.**

****

**After grabbing her robe, Padme returned to the door to leave with Lord Raveneau. As they began walking, her eyes drifted to a door across the hallway---- Anakin's room. A quick pang of guilt entered her mind, but was quickly forced out by Raveneau's touch on her arm. With each step, Padme felt herself falling further and further out of control.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Lord Raveneau of the Falleen led Padme through the dark and twisting corridors of the Rabeed Palace. For the first few minutes, she had tried to keep herself oriented, but it soon became impossible. One minute they would be going up stairs, and the next they'd be going down. Warning bells were sounding in the young queen's mind. She know knew for certain she had made the wrong choice in coming with this man. What had come over her? **

****

**"Where are you taking me?" she asked, stopping to catch her breath.**

****

**"Someplace where no enemies will find us," he replied, meaning of course HIS enemies. "Privacy is of the utmost importance in these types of dealings. Don't worry. We're almost there, my dear." Again he took her hand, and an unnatural calm spread over her fretful mind as they began walking again.**

**__________________________________________________________________________**

**"Nooooo!!!" Anakin screamed as he sat bolt upright in his bed. Obi- Wan popped up almost immediately upon hearing his padawan.**

****

**"Anakin? Are you all right?" the man asked. "Are you dreaming again?" Anakin took a few deep breaths once he realized he was in his own room, safe and sound.**

****

**"Yeah... yeah. I'm okay. I just got a sudden burst of desperation--- not from me but from someone else."**

****

**"This Raveneau character really has you on edge, doesn't he?" Obi-Wan questioned. He had to admit that he was also feeling quite uncomfortable about the Falleen's presence here. Kenobi sensed a dark purpose beneath all that charm.**

****

**"You know," Anakin said as he got out of bed and slipped his clothes on, "I think I'm going to go check on Padme..... just for my own peace of mind." The young Jedi walked across the hall and knocked on Padme's door. In a moment, a sleepy-eyed Rabe answered, surprised when Anakin pushed his way in.**

****

**"Are you okay, Rabe?" he asked as he moved to Padme's bed and realized it was empty. "Where is she? Where's Padme?" he demanded of the young handmaiden.**

****

**"What?---- I...I don't know, Anakin. Let me check the refresher," Rabe responded, thinking the Jedi had finally lost all sensibilities. **

****

**Horrible thoughts began to race through Anakin's mind. "I knew something like this would happen," he muttered under his breath. By this time, Obi-Wan Kenobi had entered the room and instantly picked up on Anakin's despair and growing anger.**

****

**Rabe returned with a confused look on her face. Silently, she walked to Padme's bed and began searching for something. "It's not here," she said as she became frantic. "It's not here!" Obi-Wan grabbed her and tried to calm her down.**

****

**"What? What's not here?"**

****

**"Her robe--- it's gone..... she's gone." The handmaiden sank onto the bed in shock. "Why didn't she wake me? How could I let this happen?"**

****

**Anakin was now frantic as well. "She's gone?! I've got to find her. I've got to find her!" he repeated several times. As he turned to run out of the room, Obi-Wan caught his arm and pulled him back in.**

****

**"Calm down, Anakin. You'll be no help to anyone in this state, so sit down." Anakin unwillingly submitted even though every bone in his body was shouting for him to go. Obi-Wan knew he had to take control of the situation. "Now, we don't know for certain that anything is amiss. Perhaps she just went out for some fresh air, or---"**

****

**"Oh, you don't believe that!" Anakin declared, his anxiety building with each passing second.**

****

**"All right," Kenobi conceded. "Rabe, you go check on Sabe. I'll go get our holoprojector and contact someone in the Council. We've got to know who we're up against before I let you go barging off," he directed at his headstrong padawan as he walked out the door.**

****

**"Yeah, well, you'd better hurry because I'm not going to waste time meeting in a committee!" Anakin shouted back. It took all the force he could muster to make himself stay in the room.**

****

**Rabe soon returned with a disheveled Sabe, and Obi-Wan quickly placed a call to the Jedi Council. Soon enough, the hologram face of Jedi Master Mace Windu was staring at the small group of concerned faces.**

****

**"A Falleen, you say?" Mace inquired. Obi-Wan shook his head. "I agree that it is quite unusual for a Falleen to be on Naboo. They generally keep to their own corner of space. Tell me, have you noticed anything 'unusual' about this man?--- about his skin, perhaps?"**

****

**Both master and padawan looked at each other and then back to Windu. "Yes, Master Windu. Anakin and I both saw his skin change colors when he was near the women."**

****

**"Hmmm...," Windu contemplated with his finger on his chin. "Do any of you know anything about the special capabilities of Falleen males?" All heads shook 'no.' "Well, Falleen males produce certain chemicals, or pheromones as they are called, which can affect a human female in... strange ways."**

****

**"What do you mean, Master?" Anakin asked with a sense of dread.**

****

**"What I mean, my young padawan, is that if this man does in fact have the queen, she may be unable to ward off any 'advances' he may make towards her. And if he is a Sith--- well, then, he is that much more of a danger. I sense that the dark side wishes to have her. You must find her. May the Force be with you." Mace Windu's face slowly disappeared as the transmission was ended.**

****

**Anakin's heart dropped as he jumped up from his seat. "I'm going, Obi-Wan, no matter what you say. I've got to find her!" Then Anakin Skywalker bolted out the door to his destiny. Obi-Wan ran into the hall, calling after his student. "Wait! Wait for me, Anakin! Remember to control your anger!" But before he could finish, Anakin was out of sight.**

****

**_More to come!...._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Not A Boy Anymore-- Chapter 9**

**Author: valsolo**

**Rating: This part is closer to PG-13.**

**Special note: If you've read _Shadows of the Empire_, then you have an idea of what the Falleen are like. If you haven't read it--- DO! It's enjoyable. :)**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****

**"Here we are," Lord Raveneau announced as he and Padme came to a solitary room in a remote hall of the palace. A dim light was seeping out from underneath the door. Padme's mind pleaded with her to run, but her body was refusing to cooperate. It was almost as if she had been drugged, but she knew that wasn't the case. No, it was something else... something unexplainable that had come over her tonight.**

****

**"We'll be safe in here," Raveneau assured her as he swung open the door. He motioned for her to enter first, so she did, albeit with a bit of trepidation in her steps. Once inside she couldn't believe her eyes. Hundreds of candles lit the room creating a rather mystical ambiance, and the room was decorated with a violet so deep that it was almost black. In the middle of the room was a small table set with a variety of native delicacies and two glasses of what appeared to be some kind of sparkling beverage.**

****

**Padme turned immediately to the Falleen who had already shut and locked the door behind him. He now wore a grin that could melt any female's resolve, and the look in his eyes was quite easy to read, even for a young queen inexperienced at romantic games. **

****

**"What... what are you doing?" She finally asked as anxiety began to build within her. He slowly walked closer, never losing her gaze, and as he moved, he unhooked his cape and tossed it onto the nearby bed. For the first time, Padme saw what lay under that cloak. Raveneau wore a simple black sheer vest that showcased every muscular line of his upper body and a form-fitting pair of black pants which showed off all the rest. As he continued towards her, his whole body began to change from green to blush red. Padme suddenly felt light headed as if she might faint. Raveneau quickly caught her as she began to slip.**

****

**"Sorry about that, my dear. I guess I poured it on a little too strong." Padme had no idea what he was talking about and tried to regain her composure by standing back from the Falleen.**

****

**"What is going on here? I demand to know!" she declared, finally feeling a little more in control. "What about this 'information' you have for me about the queen?"**

****

**An amused look came to Raveneau's face as he chuckled arrogantly. "Oh, I can't wait for you.... Padme," he grinned. "I must admit I have a confession to make." He took her hand and continued to speak with that enchanting baritone voice. "Ever since I first saw you.... Padme..... I have known that I had to have you for my own, if only for a while. You are the most beautiful human I have ever seen... Padme."**

****

**What was he saying? Padme's mind was reeling trying to grasp his words. Why did he keep saying her name that way? What would Ani think of her being here with this man? She continued to struggle within herself until Raveneau's nearness made it impossible to think of anything but him. **

****

**Raveneau was now so close to Padme that she could feel his heart beating and feel the immense heat generated by his body that was now pressed firmly up against hers. Again she felt herself slip out of control. Every nerve in her body suddenly sprung to life, and she could feel her heartbeat quicken. He leaned his face down to hers and gently began placing tiny kisses on her cheek, working his way back to her ear. Padme groaned with delight.**

****

**Raveneau could feel her losing the battle against his attack on her senses. He could tell that it wouldn't take much to get her to surrender since she had most likely never tasted of the pleasures that he could feed her. However, part of the joy in this game was in making the prey want to be devoured so badly that she would practically beg for it. So he stopped. No need to hurry.**

****

**He stepped back from Padme and took in her exquisite form... so young and untainted.... his favorite kind. It took her a moment to open her eyes and realize he had ceased his tender assault. _'What am I doing?!'_ she suddenly screamed inside. _ 'I don't even know this man!'_ With a burst of clarity, she moved toward the door.**

****

**"Look! I don't who you are or where you came from, but I'm leaving!" Before she could reach the door, however, Raveneau was there to block her way. He so liked it when they played hard to get.**

****

**"No, please! I didn't mean to frighten you. I just find you so utterly captivating. Please stay and at least have something to drink with me." He flashed an innocent pleading look at Padme, and she felt her clarity begin to cloud over again. Raveneau reached out and tenderly stroked her cheek. "I do in fact have some information regarding the queen that I would like to share with you.... honestly, I do."**

****

**Wrapping her arms tightly around herself, Padme let slip a little smile. Pushing against her hip was the tiny palm-sized blaster issued to all her handmaidens. She had stuffed it in her pocket when getting ready for bed in the refresher and had forgotten to take it back out. She suddenly felt much better.**

****

**Against her better judgment, Padme agreed to stay just long enough to get the information. She was feeling more herself, from moment to moment, and knew that she was well-trained enough to defend any straight attacks he might venture. Of course, she wasn't sure about fending off any other advances by Raveneau, but yet something was keeping her there.**

**Raveneau led her to the table where he chivalrously pulled out a chair for her to sit on. Before sitting down, he pushed her hair back and placed a warm and very sensual kiss on her bare neck. Chills of ecstasy ran up and down her spine, but she quickly forced herself to concentrate on their business.**

****

**"So, Lord Raveneau, what is this information you have about Queen Amidala?" she asked with a sure voice. Raveneau took a sip of his drink before answering.**

****

**"Ah, I see you are a very disciplined woman, Padme, thinking first of your queen and not.... yourself." He spoke as if he knew something she didn't, and she shifted uneasily in her seat.**

****

**"I happen to know that there is someone who has his sights set on controlling our young queen. He has even sent someone here to ...... speak with her about his proposition." A wicked grin spread across the Falleen's face that sent a different kind of chill down Padme's spine... one of fear.**

****

**"What.... what kind of 'proposition'?," she asked weakly, straightening in her chair. "And how do you know all of this? How do I know you're telling me the truth?"**

****

**Raveneau slowly got up out of his seat and moved behind her. Placing his hands firmly on her shoulders, he leaned back down to her ear and whispered.**

****

**"I know because I am his messenger."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Anakin ran from room to room and down hall after hall searching desperately for Padme. All clarity was gone as fear and anger began to overcome him. He could feel hot tears begin to burn his eyes, and he stopped to wipe them away. Leaning against a nearby wall, he moaned in defeat.**

****

**"What's wrong with you?!" he yelled at himself. Closing his eyes, he made one last effort to calm his inner turmoil---- for Padme's sake, he had to. Surprisingly, a soothing peace filled him within moments, so he stood up straight and let the corners of his mouth turn into a smile. He knew which way to go.**

**__________________________________________________________________________**

**Obi-Wan had briefly stayed behind to ensure the safety of the handmaidens, Sabe and Rabe. He moved them into his quarters, made sure they had charged blasters and a comm link, and then took off to find Governor Ember. Surely the man would gladly spill his guts when faced with the lit end of Obi-Wan's lightsaber. In a short time, Obi-Wan would have the location of the queen and would hopefully beat his padawan to her. He was all too aware of the massive well of power locked deep within his padawan and of the passion Anakin felt for the girl. A mixing of the two might prove disastrous.**

**__________________________________________________________________________**

****

**"I know because I am his messenger."**

****

**Padme was frozen in horror, her deepest fear now a reality. _'Why didn't I listen to_ _my instincts?'_ she screamed inside herself. Knowing she was backed into a corner, she decided she must act now. **

****

**"Oh....," she swallowed hard as she tried to inconspicuously slip her hand into her robe. If only she could reach her blaster. Trying to draw his attention away from her movement, she continued to talk. "And who is it that sent you exactly?" she said looking straight ahead while he was still leaning behind her. **

****

**Ah, there it was! She had her hand right on it.**

****

**Suddenly, Raveneau grabbed her arm and yanked her up out of her seat causing the tiny blaster to skid across the floor and out of sight. A maniacal laugh erupted from the Falleen as he pulled her towards him, his hand still painfully tight around her arm.**

****

**"Do you think I'm an imbecile? I knew what your pitiful little plan was, just like I know that you're not who you claim to be..... Padme." An evil grin twisted on his mouth as he gloated in the look of terror on her face. "Yes.... I know that you are indeed Queen Amidala, my dear, and not a lowly handmaiden." Still speechless, Padme struggled in vain to break free from his grasp.**

****

**"Let me go!" she demanded. Raveneau began to force her toward the bed while she kicked and screamed the whole way unwilling to give up.**

****

**"Sit down and shut up!" he ordered, pushing her down onto the bed. He pulled out a pair of restraining bolts and began to put them onto her wrists. "I was so hoping that I wouldn't have to do this.... that you would cooperate and make this enjoyable for both of us." As he was jerking her around, something on his belt caught Padme's eye. It was a lightsaber, but he was certainly no Jedi, which left only one explanation--- he was a Sith. Tears began to form and a sense of doom invaded her heart. What had she done? What was going to happen to her? And Ani?--- She hadn't even told him that she loved him yet. Now she would never have the chance.**

****

**Raveneau finished applying the restraints and noticed her silent tears. Seeing her sitting there helpless and vulnerable stirred his manhood once again. He sat down next to her on the bed and gently wiped away her tears with his thumb.**

****

**"There, there now. You're much too pretty to cry." He leaned over and kissed her lightly where her tears had just been, and she closed her eyes trying to brace herself against the feeling of disgust at his touch.**

****

**"Don't touch me," she stated firmly, and he leaned back in surprise.**

****

**"Well, now, I thought all of the fight was gone from you, my dear. However, it makes it so much better when you're a bit feisty." A hungry gleam twinkled in his eye making his meaning perfectly clear to Padme. "I told you before that I had to have you, and I meant it. I will have you----- willingly or not." Then he stood and slowly began removing his vest. Padme saw his whole chest become red and felt her senses spin wildly out of control.**

**__________________________________________________________________________**

****

**The Force now guiding his steps, Anakin moved quickly through the maze of hallways toward his destination. He tried to beat it down, but anger kept seeping back into his mind as the thought of Padme at-- or rather in-- the alien's hands filled him with rage. This man would not escape.**

****

**Rounding another corner, he came to an abrupt halt in front of a lone door. This was it. This was where she was. Summoning the great power of the Force, he raised his hand and issued an unstoppable Force blow, ripping the door from its frame.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Not a Boy Anymore-- Chapter 10**

**Author: valsolo**

****

**Reviews are very welcome!!!!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****

**"Get your hands off her!" Anakin shouted as he stormed through the door. Raveneau was hovering over Amidala like a spider over a fly, and she was trapped in his web of persuasion with no means of defending herself.**

****

**Raveneau snapped around to face the intruder. A look of annoyance flashed in his eyes when he saw the young Jedi. He turned back to Amidala on the bed.**

****

**"Pardon me, my dear," he stated apologetically to the queen as he placed a slimy kiss on her bare neck. "It will only take me a few moments to get rid of this....... nuisance."**

****

**Amidala's mind continued to race. What was she doing here with this man? How had she let this happen? She knew she had no feelings for Raveneau, but had just been on the brink of giving in to him and his promise of unimaginable pleasure. Seeing Anakin standing there, seething with rage snapped her out of her haze and helped her come to her senses.**

****

**The Falleen began to stride confidently towards Anakin, pulling out his lightsaber as he walked. The orange blade crackled to life, and Anakin ignited his own saber in preparation for what was to come. The two men began circling each other slowly, eyes locked in mental combat already.**

****

**"So," Raveneau spat out incredulously, " you are the _'chosen one'_. Funny.... you don't impress me as anything extraordinary." The Sith knew his choice of words would hit home with this Jedi.**

****

**Anakin felt the anger swelling inside him and could almost hear Obi-Wan admonishing him to not give in to it. After a few quick calming thoughts, he had just about regained control. Then he saw her out of the corner of his eye----- his Padme lying on the bed with some kind of restraining bolts around her wrists and a look of utter desperation on her face. Uncontrollably, the rage returned, larger than ever.**

****

**Raveneau sensed Anakin's conflict and took advantage of the Jedi's apparent weakness.**

****

**"Ah!.... just as I thought. You have a little crush on the pretty young queen, don't you? She is quite lovely,------- especially under all those royal robes." Raveneau observed Anakin's reaction to seeing Amidala in such a state.**

****

**"Our Amidala plays the part of the chaste, upstanding ruler quite well, but I have to tell you that she is quite the animal underneath all those wrappings. It's a shame you'll never find out for yourself..... boy."**

****

**Amidala tried to yell out to Anakin, 'Don't listen to him!', but some force was keeping her from speaking. Instead, all she could do was look pleadingly at him as he stared back with a look of utter disappointment on his face. She hoped that somehow her thoughts would reach him.**

****

**Suddenly, catching Anakin off guard, Raveneau swung his lightsaber full strength giving the young Jedi only seconds to block the blow. Raveneau pushed down hard towards Anakin as their lightsabers hissed, and Anakin was beginning to lose his balance. Skywalker summoned the Force and thrust the Falleen back giving Anakin enough time to recover before the next round. Raveneau quickly readied for his next move, with a look of smug confidence.**

****

**"My master was right. You do have much anger in you, and it is making you quite powerful. However, you are still a child in the Force..." He glanced back at Amidala and then back to Anakin. "... and in her eyes." Then he grinned wickedly, igniting Anakin's temper which caused him to lunge at the Sith, thus beginning a new parry.**

****

**Amidala watched helplessly as the two men swung and jabbed at each other amid grunts of intense effort. Anakin was a bit taller, but physically, the two were well-matched. Never had she seen Anakin in all his Jedi glory, and it dawned on her that he was doing it all just for her. Because she couldn't seem to save herself, he was going to do it for her and risk his own life in the process.**

****

**_*I have to do something,*_ she told herself, refusing to play the role of helpless damsel in distress any longer. Looking down at her restraints, she realized there had to be a key somewhere.**

****

**Anakin continued to hold the upper hand, and although the Falleen was not slowing down, he was forced to move wherever the Jedi desired. Sensing he was in control, Anakin's rage began to lessen.**

****

**Raveneau sensed his predicament and knew he had to move fast to get rid of this Jedi boy. A quick glance at his surroundings gave him an idea. Gradually, Raveneau began to move towards the open balcony doors. Once outside, Raveneau maneuvered himself so that Anakin's back was to the railing. Anakin, so intent on the sabers, failed to notice the danger ahead until it was too late.**

****

**"You are much better than I thought you would be, boy." The Falleen uttered with contempt.**

****

**"You'll find I'm full of surprises," Anakin spat back confidently.**

****

**"Good," Raveneau said with a smirk. "I love surprises." And with a masterful use of the dark side, the Sith issued a massive Force blow that pushed Anakin Skywalker right over the edge of the balcony and onto the ground below.**

****

**"Nooooo!!!!!" Amidala screamed as she ran to the balcony. Peering over the edge, the Falleen at her side, she saw him. There, on the ground below lay an unmoving Anakin Skywalker. Tears burned her eyes as she noticed small trickles of blood coming from his mouth and nose.**

****

**"Noooo!," she sobbed. "Anakin..... " Slowly she turned to face Raveneau who wore a disgusting look of indifference on his face as he extinguished his blade.**

****

**"Well, so much for the 'chosen one,' " he stated bluntly.**

****

**Amidala couldn't believe what had just happened. Wasn't it just all a bad dream? But no.... there he was... the man that she loved--- dead, and she had never gotten to tell him she loved him.**

****

**Raveneau grabbed her arm and began pulling her back inside. "Now, my dear, we have some unfinished business." Once inside, he pushed her back to the bed forcing her to sit as he began to put his arms around her. She recoiled at his touch, and he laughed.**

****

**"Sorry, my pet, but we don't have time for that right now," he smirked as a quick red blush came over his whole body. Unexpectedly, he unlocked the restraining bolts and set them aside. Amidala stared at him in shocked confusion, as she rubbed her sore wrists.**

****

**"No need for those now. You'd be a fool to try anything after seeing what I am capable of when necessary." Raveneau then pulled out a small black box and sat it on the bedside table. Seconds after pressing a small button, the hologram of a dark hooded figure lit up the room.**

****

**"Master," Raveneau said as he knelt on the floor.**

****

**"I see you have the queen. And the Jedi? What has become of young Skywalker?"**

****

**Something about the man in the hologram seemed vaguely familiar to Amidala, yet she couldn't quite put her finger on it. However, she did know that pure evil emanated from the man, and it shook her to her very core. Raveneau continued his report.**

****

**"He is dead, and Kenobi is being taken care of as well."**

****

**"Wonderful, my apprentice. I knew I had trained you better than the others." Amidala could sense the swelling ego of the Falleen at his master's praise, and it sickened her. The master turned his gaze to the young queen, and she felt as if hell itself had its sights set upon her.**

****

**"Now, my dear Amidala, we must take care of you." She shivered at the cackling voice. "You see, I am offering you a choice. You can join me----"**

****

**"In what?" she blurted out, surprising even herself. **

****

**"Heh-heh-heh," came the sinister chuckle in reply. "I like your spirit. Let me explain. You are a very powerful woman, Amidala. You hold within you a gift so unimaginable that I simply must have it for my own. What you could give me would make me unstoppable in my plan to rule this galaxy."**

****

**"I have nothing to give you," she uttered with contempt.**

****

**"Oh, but you do... you do," the dark lord assured her. "You possess the ability to bear unbelievably strong force-sensitive children. Having them under my control would be an invaluable asset in accomplishing my goals."**

****

**This information nearly knocked the wind out of Amidala. Her having children strong in the Force was astonishing enough, but then to have them controlled by such an evil was unthinkable. She was speechless as it all began to sink in.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**On the ground below, Anakin Skywalker lay motionless. He could feel himself slipping, no, fading away, when he heard it--- a familiar voice faintly calling his name.**

****

**"Anakin," it whispered. "Anakin." Now the voice was becoming clearer and louder. The young Jedi slowly opened his eyes and saw nothing but blackness. Gradually, the tiny glimmer of distant stars began to take shape as Anakin's eyes came into focus. It was the night sky, but where was he?**

****

**"Anakin!" The stern voice sounded again and he turned towards it. "You must get up, Anakin. Focus on the Force."**

****

**"Qui-Gon? Is that you?" the young man asked, looking for a body connected to the speaker.**

****

**"You have to save her, Anakin. He must not get her." Her who?, Anakin wondered, still trying to regain all of his senses.**

****

**"Get up!" the voice shouted. Blinking several times to snap himself out of it, young Skywalker was certain he saw the luminous shape of Qui-Gon Jinn standing right there in front of him. Anakin suddenly realized where he was and tried to raise himself up on his elbows, but a sharp pain shot through his left arm causing him to fall back down. He had sensed the Falleen Sith's purpose almost too late, and though he hadn't been able to keep himself from falling, he had managed to conjure up enough of a Force cushion to soften the landing.**

****

**Sending a healing rush to his broken arm, he carefully stood up and searched for his lightsaber. Luckily it had fallen nearby, so he pulled it to him and began looking for a way back up to the other balcony. He would not make the same mistakes this time.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The reality of her situation bore itself into Amidala's mind. If what this man said was true, and she was able to bear strong children in the Force, then she would no sooner turn them over to this monster than to a slimy Hutt. Stubbornly, she thrust her chin in the air with a new resolve.**

****

**"I'll never join you... and I would never let you have my children," she declared defiantly in her sternest royal voice. Raveneau was shocked by her response and could see the same expression quickly turn to anger on his master's face. Did this woman have any idea of who she was dealing with?, Raveneau thought. A few seconds passed like hours, and then the evil lord spoke.**

****

**"Very well then," he said calmly, looking right through Amidala. "So be it." Then he turned to face his apprentice. "Raveneau."**

****

**"Yes, my master?" the Falleen asked, awaiting his orders.**

****

**"Kill her." The hologram abruptly disappeared as Amidala stared at the black box in horror.**

****

**"Well," Raveneau said, somewhat shocked himself at this turn of events. "It looks as if the party has ended, my sweet. I had so hoped to get to know you better." His body blushed red as the Falleen rose and unclipped the lightsaber from his belt. "What a pity... we could have had great fun together." His mouth twisted into a malicious grin, and he yanked her up from the bed. His face hovering just inches from hers, he forced a hard kiss on her mouth and then pulled away.**

****

**"Let's not waste anymore time, shall we," he said as he pushed her into a more open area. Amidala was frozen in place. All she could think of was Anakin and the life they would never share together.**

****

**"Drop your weapon," came an unexpected voice. Raveneau dropped the queen's arm and spun around to find a battered and bloody Anakin Skywalker standing at the door of the balcony.**

****

**"What?!!" the Sith roared in angry shock. **

****

**Amidala screamed in disbelief, "Anakin?!" A flood of relief washed over her as she slumped to the floor unable to move.**

****

**Skywalker's lip snarled as he tried to control his anger. This time he would not be distracted.**

****

**The Sith's saber hissed to life as he stormed toward Anakin. "Back for more, Skywalker?" he asked with a look of utter hatred. Anakin, in turn, ignited his lightsaber and readied for the battle. With a quick glance to check on Amidala's safety, he was ready to fight.**

****

**"Yeah, I'm back. You underestimated me, and it'll be your last mistake, you Falleen scum." Anakin took the offensive, lunging at his opponent with his full Jedi strength, something he hadn't done since his first kill.**

****

**The fury with which the Jedi fought was unexpected by the Sith, but then the dark apprentice noticed that Anakin was only using one hand. The other arm was being held carefully close to his side. As he continued blocking all of Anakin's blows, he began to concentrate the Force on the boy's injury, mentally twisting the bones inside the broken arm. Instantly, a wince of severe pain flashed on the young man's face, and Anakin's concentration was blown. Raveneau seized the opportunity and issued an intense swing that knocked Anakin down and caused the Jedi's lightsaber to fly out of his hand and skid across the floor.**

****

**The Falleen continued the mental vice grip he held on Skywalker's arm and slowly, victoriously began to saunter over to the fallen Jedi. Amidala looked on in horror as it appeared Anakin would be defeated._ *I can't let this happen!*_ she screamed silently. One last glance on the floor was all it took.**

****

**With a smug grin, the Falleen Sith stood ominously over Anakin Skywalker. Anakin was trying desperately to clear his mind of the pain, the rage, and the fear he was feeling. How did he let this happen? He should have never let her out of his sight. _ *Well, this is it,*_ he conceded to himself as regrets played in his mind regarding his mother, his master, and his love.**

****

**"The 'chosen one'----- Ha!" the Sith spat incredulously. "Well, Anakin Skywalker, I am going to get rid of you for good. You see," he said glancing over to Amidala," I don't like the competition." And with a scowl of pure evil, the Falleen raised his lightsaber for one last blow.**

****

**Bravely staring into Raveneau's face, a calm spread over Anakin as he prepared to die. However, just as the Sith was hoisting his saber high in the air for one last swing, a deadly accurate blaster shot pierced through his hand and his saber tumbled to the ground. As the Falleen turned to discover the shooting source, Anakin seized the moment to call his own lightsaber back to him. It only took a second for Raveneau to turn back around and realize that a lightsaber had just been thrust through his heart.**

**Anakin roughly jerked his lightsaber out of the Falleen Sith and sat there breathing deeply as a look of speechless shock shone on the man's face. Anakin flatly offered his parting words. **

****

**"Get over yourself."**

****

**The Sith crumpled to the floor in a lifeless heap at Anakin's feet, and the Jedi could now see the source of the saving blaster bolt. There, only several yards away, stood Amidala, Queen of the Naboo, frozen in shock, and in her right hand she held a shiny, sleek blaster.**

**__________________________________________________________________________**

****

**_More to come!........_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Not a Boy Anymore-- Chapter 11**

**Author: valsolo**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****

**Upon seeing Padme standing there dumb struck, Anakin had to laugh out loud and then collapsed exhaustedly back to the floor. "I don't believe it!" he declared, still unable to control himself. He knew if he didn't laugh, he might burst out in tears.**

****

**Padme looked strangely at the blaster in her hand, then over to the Falleen sprawled lifelessly on the floor, and finally at the chuckling Anakin Skywalker. As he laughed even harder, he grabbed his head and groaned in pain.**

****

**"Anakin!" Amidala exclaimed, running to kneel at his side. She gently took his head and cradled it in her lap, oblivious to the blood stains his injuries were bound to leave on her gown. "Oh, Anakin! I thought you were gone! I saw you fall.... and then the blood..... and you weren't moving...... "**

****

**"Hey, I'm here," he interjected. "I'm just a little sore." Padme helped him sit up very gently, and noticed the bleeding still coming from his face.**

****

**"Oh, Ani! You look awful!" Padme innocently exclaimed as she gently touched his wounded face.**

****

**"Gee, thanks," he stated flatly.**

****

**Padme smiled once she realized her slip, and a blush colored her cheeks. "Here--- come sit on the bed so I can check your wounds."**

****

**Anakin finally made it up with her help, but before he began to walk over to the bed, he stopped at the body of the Sith lying face down on the floor. Using his foot, he rolled the Falleen onto his back, then issued a few rough nudges just to reassure himself.**

****

**"Is he--?" Padme softly asked.**

****

**"Yeah... he's dead." Anakin looked upon the shirtless alien and a surge of hatred and disgust washed over the Jedi. The galaxy should be rid of Raveneau's kind, Anakin thought to himself.**

****

**"He was another Sith, wasn't he?" Padme stated more so than asked. Anakin simply nodded. His laughter had stopped. He continued on to the bed and a grunt of pain escaped as he plopped down.**

****

**Padme gave his wounds a cursory glance and then proceeded to rip at the hem of her robe. Anakin had no idea what she was doing until she began to dab the blood on his face with the fabric. She was standing so close to him now, and watching her tend to him stirred mixed emotions. He knew they had some kind of connection, but what had just happened in the past hour would not leave his thoughts. Had Raveneau touched her? Had she let him? She was standing here in her nightgown in the man's chambers, after all.**

****

**"Ow!" he declared when she pressed a little too firmly.**

****

**"I'm sorry, Ani," she apologized as she quickly pulled back. Then she began to cry. "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault.... all of it." She put her hands over her face, too ashamed to look at him and walked away.**

****

**"What do you mean?" Anakin asked, curious to find out exactly how she had ended up in this situation.**

****

**Padme began to explain between tears. "He... he came to my room and told me he had information about someone wanting to kill the queen, and I believed him."**

****

**"Buy why? Why did you go with him?!" Anakin heard his own voice become touched with anger, and warned himself to get a grip on his temper.**

****

**"I... I don't know why. Something just took over inside, like it wasn't even me anymore." She moved back by the bed, a small distance from Ani. "I can't explain it. I knew I shouldn't have gone, but......... I couldn't help myself." Her eyes pleaded with Anakin for understanding and forgiveness, and his heart told him to give them.**

****

**Anakin slid his uninjured arm around Padme's waist and pulled her back to stand in front of where he sat. He then took her hands one by one and removed them from her tearstained face. "No. It wasn't your fault. He had some kind of ---chemicals, or something, that he could release that would make you do stuff you normally wouldn't. You didn't have a choice." **

****

** Padme looked at him and found the compassion she so needed. Anakin reached up and pushed a long strand of hair out of her face, and she gently caressed his blood stained cheek. No words were spoken for several moments as they continued to gaze long and hard into one another's soul.**

****

**Finally.... "You came for me, Ani," the young queen whispered softly as she leaned even closer to his face. "You saved me."**

****

**"No.... you saved me," he whispered back.. A smile brightened her face and she chuckled.**

****

**"I guess we saved each other, didn't we?" she said as she took her hand away from his face and began to straighten up.**

****

**"No," Anakin said as he pulled her back to land in his lap. "Not this time. I'm not letting you get away." Then he claimed her lips with a soft, warm, smoldering kiss that she couldn't help but give in to. Her arms instantly wrapped around his neck, and her fingers entwined themselves in his hair.**

**_'Now this is for real!'_, she thought to herself. Her rapid heartbeat, her breathlessness, the aroused state of her entire body........ all caused by this Jedi here in her arms. Pulling her lips away for just a moment, Anakin opened his eyes, his lips still puckered and a questioning look in his eyes.**

****

**"I love you, Anakin Skywalker," she said with a big smile. "I love you!" **

****

**"That's the best thing I've heard all day," he admitted with a roguish grin. "Now... where were we?" Again he pulled her to him, unwilling to let her go just yet. In the middle of their heated moment, neither one had noticed the entrance of another party.**

****

**"Ahem," came the voice of one of the newest arrivals. Anakin suddenly felt a familiar presence and slowly stopped kissing Amidala.**

****

**"Oh, Ani," she moaned before opening her eyes and noticing the others for herself. Hurriedly, she tried to untangle herself from Anakin's arms. "Oh! Obi-Wan.... Sabe... I ... I didn't hear you come in," she said avoiding their smiling faces.**

****

**"Obviously," Obi-Wan Kenobi responded with a raised brow. The young queen could feel her face burning with embarrassment. Braving a glance at her partner-in-crime, she noticed she was not the only one with a red face. Anakin was trying to straighten his tunic and hair without drawing anymore attention to himself.**

****

**"I can explain," Anakin finally offered as he jumped up and moved to his master.**

****

**"What? Why there's a dead man on the floor over there or why you're on a bed kissing the Queen of Naboo?" Obi-Wan had to admit he was enjoying watching his padawan squirm.**

****

**Amidala wrapped her robe back tightly around her as the burning now covered her whole body. It's not that she was ashamed of kissing Anakin. She was just embarrassed at being caught by his master---- and a little disappointed that she had to stop.**

****

**After an awkward silence, Anakin went on to explain the demise of the Falleen Sith to Obi-Wan, while Sabe tended her queen. Kenobi then went on to explain how he had tracked down Governor Ember only to be attacked by an onslaught of eerily identical looking guards. He assumed they had been kept in hiding until Raveneau needed them. After fighting his way through the guards, Obi-Wan had unfortunately lost track of Ember who somehow managed to escape.**

****

**"Did Raveneau tell you why he wanted you?" Obi-Wan asked Amidala.**

****

**"No--- but his master did," she replied. The two Jedi looked at each other in surprise as Amidala picked up a small black box from the bedside table. She carried it very carefully as if it might explode at any moment. "He summoned another man using this," she informed as she held the box out for the others to see.**

****

**"Still the master remains," Obi-Wan muttered to himself. "You saw him?-- this master?"**

****

**"Yes... sort of. He wore a dark hood over his eyes like--- like the other from before... when Qui-Gon..." She let her words trail off noting the pained look on the Jedi's faces.**

****

**"Did he say anything to you?" Anakin wanted to know. Amidala looked away, uncertain of whether to share her new information.**

****

**Apprehensively, she decided to tell what the Sith lord said. "Yes..... He told me I was very powerful and that he wanted to control my special.......'gift'." Everyone's curiosity was peaked as they anxiously awaited more.**

****

**"Gift?" Anakin finally asked.**

****

**"Yes." Hesitantly, she continued. "He told me that if I were to have any children, they would be---" She paused again and the looks on the others' faces begged her to finish. ".... they would be exceptionally strong in the Force." There! She had said it, but now it sounded quite preposterous to her.**

****

**Silence filled the room. No one knew what to say. "I know. It sounds quite ridiculous----"**

****

**"No," Obi-Wan interjected. "That explains why this Sith has been trying to get to you for so long." He had a very serious look on his face. "This is big news for you and the Jedi. I must contact the council at once. I don't mean to frighten you further, your highness, but he is likely to try again if indeed you do have this gift."**

****

**Without even thinking about it, Anakin protectively put an arm around the queen and pulled her close to him. He could feel her tremble in fear, and he instinctively sent her a calming sensation through the Force.**

****

**"Let's get out of here," Anakin said.**

****

**"Yes, I agree with you, Anakin. The sooner the better. I'll go get the pilots to ready our transport. You get the queen back to her room for her things and meet me in the hangar." Obi-Wan started to leave, but then turned back.**

****

**"And be careful. There may be more of those guards lurking about. I have a bad feeling about them." With a nod, he was out the door.**

****

**Sabe checked her blaster and moved back to Amidala's side. "Are you ready to go, your highness?" Amidala nodded weakly and glanced back at Anakin who was once again nudging the dead Sith.**

****

**"Anakin? Are you coming?" He looked over and smiled.**

****

**"Yeah, I'll be right there. I just want to double check a few things."**

****

**Sabe and Amidala walked out into the hall, and Anakin continued his search. Where was it? It had to be here somewhere. Then he saw it over in the corner of the room. Anakin moved to pick it up. He lightly tossed the Sith's lightsaber in the air, caught it effortlessly in his hand, and then stuffed it into his pocket.**

****

**As he started to walk out of the room, something else caught his eye...... a small black box sitting on the bed. Conflicting thoughts raced through his mind as the mechanism seemed to be calling out to him. This device might be the Jedi's only hope of discovering the identity of the master Sith.**

**_'Should I?_' he asked himself, biting his lower lip in debate.**

****

**Slowly, he picked it up, turned it over in his hand, and then with a deep breath, slipped it into his other pocket. Now he was ready to go.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****

**_Almost done!...._**


	12. Chapter 12: The End of the Beginning

**Not a Boy Anymore--- Chapter 12, The End of the Beginning**

**Author: valsolo**

*** I hope you've enjoyed this as much as I have. :) Enjoy!***

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"I have to do this, Padme," Anakin Skywalker whispered from behind Queen Amidala.**

****

**"I know," she replied flatly without turning to face him. She was afraid if she saw his eyes that she might begin blubbering like a child. **

****

**A child, she mused. That was what they had both been when they first met, but now.... now they were both adults, more or less. The events of the past month had forever bonded them together, so close ,in fact, that just the thought of him leaving made her feel like half of her heart had been ripped right out of her chest. Now there before them was the shuttle that would carry him off of Naboo and light years away from her.**

****

**"I promised her I'd be back, and I shouldn't have waited this long." Anakin moved in front of her and took her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him. "When I thought I had lost you to that Sith, I wanted to die. And when I got you back..... well, it made me realize that life is too short. You never know what's going to happen tomorrow, so you've got to seize the day."**

****

**Amidala fought the lump forming in her throught and the tears welling in her eyes. "I know," she managed to squeak out, swallowing hard. The past two weeks of Anakin's recovery had given them time to learn so much about one another, and it had only served to plunge her more deeply in love with the young Jedi. **

****

**And now he was leaving.**

****

**"As soon as I free my mother, I'm coming back," he stated firmly. A single tear escaped and wound its way down Amidala's cheek before Anakin tenderly wiped it away. "I promise," he whispered. Amidala forced a smile and nodded her head. She believed him. She knew he would be back. Somewhere in her secret heart, she knew. But that still did not lessen the pain of losing him for the moment.**

****

**Anakin took the simple carved necklace she was wearing in his hand. "I made this so you could remember me," he said, reminiscent of the first time he had offered the gift.**

****

**"I don't need this to remind me of you," she replied in kind. Then, unable to hold them in anymore, a flood of tears fell from her eyes.**

****

**"Please don't cry, Padme," Anakin pleaded, his own heart being torn asunder at the sight of her sadness.**

****

**"I'm trying," she sniffled. Anakin took her face in his hands and placed his forehead on hers.**

****

**"I love you," he said, and she managed another weak smile. "And when I get back, I want-----" He looked deep into her eyes. "When I get back, I want to build a life with you, Padme-- IF you'll have me," he added. "Will you wait for me?"**

****

**"Until the end of time," she whispered back. Then, their lips met in a passionate kiss..... a kiss that sealed the promise between them. All of the others standing nearby made lame attempts to look away, but were overwhelmed by the apparent love between the queen and the Jedi.**

****

**"Anakin, it's time to go." Obi-Wan's voice was the bearer of bad tidings for the young twosome, and they unwillingly pulled their hungry lips apart.**

****

**"Yeah.... okay," Anakin said still looking at the woman who held his heart in her hand. "The council is sending someone to be stationed here to watch over you until I return. I know they don't condone what I'm about to do, but they do agree that you need to be guarded from the Sith. You know I wouldn't be leaving you if I thought you were in danger. Whoever they send will protect you... because they know they'll have to deal with me if they mess up!" His attempt at humor brought a chuckle from Amidala. Deep down she pitied anyone that crossed him the wrong way. She knew he would protect her to the death..... his or someone else's. In a way, it was strangely reassuring to be loved so strongly.**

****

**Anakin pulled her close and kissed her once more before slowly boarding the transport. As the ramp was closing, she caught him mouthing "I love you" one more time. Then with a loud hiss, the door was sealed, and he was gone. She had no idea how long his mission would last. All she did know was that she would wait for him as long as it took.**

****

**'I'm going to marry you someday,' the strange little scruffy boy had said years ago inside an old junk dealer's shop. Amidala smiled at the memory as it found its way into her thoughts. Watching the fleeting shuttle fade into space, she knew in her heart that indeed that little boy had been right. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****

**I can't wait until Episode 2!!! Please review. Thanks for your time! MTFBWY :)**


End file.
